Together Forever
by Sole 4-ever
Summary: Starr and Cole Thornhart are married, and have a beautiful daughter named Hope. With their second anniversary being their first anniversary that they are able to celebrate together, what will happen that will make it a night that they will never forget?
1. Chapter 1

Together Forever

"Wake up mommy, wake up daddy." Hope said as she jumped on Starr and Coles bed. "Bweakfast time I want my cerwal."

"Oh" Starr said waking up, "You're getting so big you already know how to get what you want."

" yah I wake you up mommy" said Hope.

"Yes Hope" Starr said laughing. "You want cereal?"

"yah daddies cerwal" Hope said.

"Daddies what?" asked Cole waking up " you won't get it if I get it first" he said, sitting up and tickling her before running off to the kitchen.

"I'll bweat you there daddy" said Hope laughing while running after Cole to the kitchen.

Starr got up with a smile on her face, and went into the kitchen to find Cole and Hope both stuffing their faces with their favorite cereal. They were all still in their pajamas, Coles being only boxers... Starr couldn't take her eyes off of him. As Starr walked into the kitchen they both looked up from their bowls at the kitchen table, and looked at her. Cole smiled at Starr then looked at Hope.

" Do you know what tomorrow is Hope? "

"Monday?" asked Hope.

"yes" laughed Cole, "but tomorrow is a very special Monday."

" Y?" asked Hope.

"Well" said Cole as Starr poured her some orange juice. " Tomorrow is me and mommies second year anniversary."

"What's a ani-verser-warwy?" asked Hope.

"Well an anniversary is what you have when you celebrate how long you have loved someone else."

"So you woved mommy por two years?" asked Hope.

"Well" said Cole "I've loved your mommy for more than two years, but two years ago is when your mommy and I promised that we would love each other forever."

"Oh" said Hope still not completely understanding. "Is my ani-verser-warwy in five months? "

"No" said Starr walking over to Hope, and sitting down her sippie cup full of orange juice. "That is your birthday. You will have an anniversary when you are older."

"When i ur age mommy?"

"Yes" Starr said.

"Ok" said Hope pleased, as she sat down her spoon, and picked up her sippie cup.

"So Starr" said Cole "do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Besides work what could I possibly have planned?"

"Well actually I called the hospital and asked if you could have the day off, and John said I could have the day off, so I thought Hope could go somewhere and we could spend the day together."

" Sure Cole, but where would she go? Your mom has work tomorrow, and my mom has to take Jack and Sam to get their checkups so?"

"I want to go to auntie wangston and uncie Marki!" yelled Hope.

"Hope I don't think..." Starr said before Cole cut her off.

"Actually you probably could Hope. Marrko and Langston aren't doing anything tomorrow. "

"Yah Cole but they just got settled down in their new place."

"Yes but didn't you say that Langston said the other day that she was ready to be a mom? This could give her some experience."

" yah" said Hope. " I'm good experience."

"Ok, ok" said Starr. " I'll call Langston, and see if she will."

" yay!" squealed Hope, as she clapped her hands together.

"No" Cole said. "You let me worry about that. I'll call Marrko, and see. You go get ready so we can take Hope over to visit her grandmas Blair and Marty."

"Oh right" said Starr, "but when I come back you better have Hope ready, or you're going to be in big trouble with me" she said. And then she kissed him and went to go get ready.

"Oh right Hope" he said" what do you want to wear today? "

"Purple shirt!" squealed Hope.

"Oh right come on lets go find your purple shirt" Cole said picking her up, and walking into her bedroom to get her dressed. After Cole had gotten Hope dressed, he went to go get ready while Hope played with her dolls. After he was dressed, Cole saw that Starr was still in the bathroom and quietly walked into Hopes bedroom.

"Can I tell you a secret" asked Cole?

"I wove secwets!" said Hope.

"Oh right" he said picking her up and sitting her on his lap. "I need your help with something, will you help me Hope?"

"Yes daddy" Hope said.

"Well" Cole began "I want to get mommy something really special for tomorrow but she can't be there when i get it."

"Y not?" asked Hope.

" Because" Cole explained. "I want it to be a surprise."

"Oh I wove surprises!" Hope said.

"Yes I no, and your mommy does too. So could you do something really big for me?"

"Yah daddy" Hope said.

"Tell mommy that you want just her to take you shopping today, and when I get mommies surprise today I'll get you something too."

"the same thing?" asked Hope.

"Well I'll get you something you would like better how about that?"

"Ok" said Hope.

"Thank you Hope" Cole said "Mommy will be really happy."

"Are you two talking about me?" Starr asked as she walked into Hopes room.

"Nope" Smiled Hope.

"Sure you weren't" said Starr. "I see daddy got you dressed, but he might still be in big trouble for lying to me Starr said as she smiled at Cole, and him back at her."

" Mommy" interrupted Hope "Can we go shopping today? "

"Sure honey, after we go to grandmas we can all go shopping. Why, what do you want? "

"I want just you and me to go mommy."

"Well Hope," Starr said "Don't you think that will hurt daddies feelings?"

"Actually that's not such a bad idea" said Cole. "Markko wanted me to come over today anyway."

"Ok then" Starr said "After we go to grandmas we'll go shopping, just me and you."

"Yay!" squealed Hope.

"Well we better get going." Cole said.

"Ok daddy"

"Why don't you get together what toys you want to take to play with in the car, and I'll get your other stuff together."

"Ok mommy." Hope said.

Cole followed Starr into the kitchen. "Well" he said. "Too bad we won't get to spend all day together today, we can make up for it tomorrow though."

"Yes we can." Starr replied, as she turned to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his kneck, and stroked her hands through his hair, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They got so caught up in the moment, that they almost forgot where they were until Hope reminded them.

"I'm weady mommy." Hope said from behind them.

"Ok honey." Starr told her daughter as they pulled away from each other.

"Let's go put you in your car seat while mommy finishes getting your things ready."

"Ok" Hope replied as she turned to go outside.

Cole turned towards Starr and stroked her face before he kissed her once more. "I'll get Hope in the car, come on out when you have everything ready."

"Ok" Starr told Cole, as he turned to go put Hope in her car seat outside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now you be good at grandmas" Cole said as he drove there.

"I will" Hope replied.

When they got to Marty's they all went in for a second , so Marty could see Hope.

"Oh she's getting so big " Marty said, complementing on how much she had grown since the last time she had seen her. "You look just like Cole did when he was your age Hope. Except for your beautiful long blond hair. That is just like your mommies."

"I look like mommy and daddy" Hope replied.

"Yes you do." Starr said.

"Well mom" Cole said "We better get going, Starr and Hope are going shopping tomorrow.

"Wait Cole I have something for the both of you. It's an anniversary present . I'll be right back." Marty left and came back with an old box full of stuff. "Here" she said as she handed the box to Cole. "It's the old dishes that your father and I got right after we got married, you know like the plates and stuff. I know you already have some, but I thought that you might like these."

"Thanks mom, it really means a lot to me." he said as he opened the box and started to look through it. "I don't remember using these." Cole said.

"That's because right after Patrick passed away, I put them n this box and never took them out again. It was too hard for me to deal with, and now I think that it is time to pass them on." Marty said.

"And I think that it's time for them to be used." Starr said smiling. "Thank you miss Thornhart, these are really nice."

"You're welcome" Marty replied. "I took them out and washed them for you so they would be clean."

"Thanks mom." Cole said hugging his mom, while holding back tears. "Well we better get going." Cole said as he picked up the box. "Hope say bye to your grandma."

"Bye mammaw Thorn." Hope said as she hugged Marty's legs.

"Bye my big girl." Marty said as she picked Hope up. "Now you come back and see me real soon you hear me."

"Ok" Hope said.

Marty sat Hope down, and gave Starr a hug. 'You two have a good anniversary oh right?"

"We will. Thanks again miss. Thornhart."

"Hey I already told you, you can call me Marty oh right."

"Oh right" Starr said as she picked up Hope. "Come on Hope lets go get you in the car."

"Bye mom" Cole said as they walked out the door, and to the car.

"Bye" Marty called out before shutting the door.

Starr put Hope in the car, while Cole put the box in the trunk. Starr walked over to the driver's side as did Cole.

"Do you want me to drive?" Starr asked Cole.

"No" Cole said as he grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her closer. "I'll drive." He grabbed her face, and brushed her hair away, before he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Starr finally pulled away breathless.

"Wow Cole Thornhart you haven't kissed me like that since..."

"Since this morning?" Cole cut her off.

"Yah. Since this morning." Starr said laughing.

Just then Hope yelled mommy.

"Well we better get going." Cole said as Starr turned to look at her. "Looks like someone is getting a little impatient."

"Yah" Starr said, as she walked around and got in the passenger side. "We probably should."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it took me so long to upload the third chapter, I've been very busy. Hope you like it. =)**_

When they got to Blair's, Starr got Hope out.

"What did Markko say about watching her tomorrow?"

"He said that they'd love to watch her."

"That's good." Starr said as she knocked on the door. Starr jumped when the door opened.

"There's my little pumpkin." Blair said reaching for Hope.

"Hi Granma." Hope said, as she flung into Blair's arms. She's always loved Blair, then again she loved everyone.

"Happy early anniversary you two." Blair said.

"Thanks mom."

"Thanks Miss Manning."

"Oh you two are welcome. I have a present for you two. I have something for you too Hope." Blair said.

"What is it?" Hope asked.

"Well come with me, and I'll show you."

As they walked off, Cole came up behind Starr, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned around, and kissed him passionately.

"Yuck!" someone yelled from the foyer.

Starr turned around to see Jack and Sam with a disgusted look on his face enter the living room.

"You'll have to get used to it Sam." Jack said who was now eleven years old. "These two never quit playing kissy kissy. mmm Jack said imitating Starr.

"Jack that's enough." Starr said, as Cole and Sam started to laugh.

"I'm just telling Sam the truth." Jack said, as he started to imitate Starr again.

"I'm gonna kill you! she said jokingly as she chased him up the stairs.

"Ahhh!" he yelled, throwing his hands into the air pretending to be scared. "The big, mean, ugly sister is gonna get me!" he yelled before dodging in his room, and locking the door.

"Uh am not!" Starr yelled back walking down the stairs, and back into the living room.

"Gosh" Blair said walking into the living room, with Hope following behind her. "Starr you're 19, and you still fight with your brother? "It's like i have a bunch of kids, Hope's more mature than you are." Blair said teasingly.

"Hope smiled a big smile at that comment.

"Well mom I have no one else to fight with." Starr said smiling.

"Look what I got mommy." Hope said running up to Starr.

"What is it sweetie?"

"She touched the locket around her neck. "Granma said it's real gold." Hope said smiling.

"That looks just like..."

"It is" Blair nodded.

"It was the locket Blair has gave Starr when her and Todd had left to go find her brother Sam.

"But why does she need it?" Starr asked. "I mean where are we going?"

"You'll see" Blair said, as she handed an envelope to Starr, and one to Cole.

"A passport top Paris?" Starr asked looking at the passport in her hand.

"Yah. since ya'll didn't get to go on a honeymoon, and last year wasn't really appropriate to give these to you since Cole had just gotten out of jail, I thought that I would wait to give these to you until this year."

"Mom this is nice but,"

"But nothing" Blair said. "Honey look you two need a vacation, and I already explained it to Hope, and she's fine with it, so what's stopping you?"

"Yah mommy. See I even have a picture of you and daddy inside so I will remember you." Hope opened the locked and inside was a picture of Starr and Cole on their wedding day.

"Honey you're father and I went here on our honeymoon and it was really romantic. You and Cole would love it."

"Wait. When did dad take you on a honeymoon?"

"The first time we got married. It was really nice, and romantic." Blair said thinking about when Todd was still "human".

"Mom" Starr said.

"Sorry honey. You two really should go. Cole talk her into it. You two will have lots of fun, i promise."

"Where will Hope stay?" Starr asked.

"With me."

"Yah momma, I stay with Granma pwease?"

"I don't know Hope."

"Just say you'll think about it." Blair said.

"Ok I'll think about it, but that doesn't mean we'll go." she said.

"As long as you'll think about it then Hope will do the rest."

"Now mom that's not fair. You know I can't say no to her."

"I know" Blair said smiling. "Honey, you're a wonderful mom. Most mom's would be happy to get a break, and I know that's why you don't want to leave. Hope will be fine. You can only stay for a week if you want. Honey I know you hated it every time your dad left, and your afraid that's how Hope will feel, but if she starts to miss you too much, which she won't, then you can come home.

"pwease mommy" Hope said giving Starr her sad face.

"Oh right we will go, but only for a week, and if Hope starts to miss us we're coming right back."

"Ok it's a deal."

"Yay!" Hope squealed.

Everyone looked at her and just laughed.

"Well mom we better get going. she said. Hope and I have some shopping to do."

"Oh right" Blair said."Bye Starr, bye Cole" she said as she hugged them. "Bye my little pumpkin. You're not so little anymore though are you?"

"Nope" Hope said.

"Bye Sam" Starr said to her brother who had gotten bored with the conversation, and was now sitting on the couch watching SpongeBob. Bye Jack she yelled up the stairs."

"Bye" they both called.

"Bye guys" Cole said.

"Then Starr picked up Hope, and they left with their passports.

_**I know that Starr and Cole ended up not getting married, but I had already written it, and didn't want to change it, so this story will become a what would have been. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. =)**_


	4. Chapter 4

"So I'll drop you off at Markko's and then when Hope and I get done shopping I'll come back and pick you up. Does that sound good?"

"Yah, that sounds perfect." He said, as he looked back and winked at Hope.

She just smiled showing her pretty white teeth.

"Well I'll see you later" Starr said as she stopped the car in front of Markko and Langston's apartment.

"Yah later" Cole said as he leaned over to kiss Starr.

"Ewww" Hope said covering her eyes.

"Not you too." Starr said laughing at Hope.

"I love you Hope" Cole said as he opened her door and kissed her on the head.

"I wove you too daddy." Hope said.

"Be good for mommy."

"I will" said Hope.

"Bye Starr"

"Bye Cole"

Starr watched him walk up to Markko and Langston's before she drove off.

"So Where to Hope?" Starr asked.

"hmmm" Hope thought "Jewlwy"

"You want to go to the jewelry store?" Starr asked.

"Yah"

"Do you want a bracelet to match your necklace?"

"Yep" Hope said.

"Are you sure you don't want a new doll?"

"No jewlwy." Hope said, and Starr drove to the jewelry store.

* "Ok where are we going?" Markko asked Cole.

"The jewelry store." Cole replied. "I want to get something nice for Starr."

"Ok the jewelry store it is." Markko said as he started the car.

* "So what exactly do you want?" Starr asked as she got Hope out of the car.

"Something for daddy." Hope said.

"Oh that's why you didn't want him coming with us." Starr said.

"Yep" Hope said laughing, knowing that wasn't the real reason.

* "So Cole, what are you going to get Starr?" Markko asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll know when I see it. I want it to be perfect." He said as he got out of the car, at the same jewelry store that Starr and Hope were at.

* "So Hope, what do you want to get for daddy?"

"I want... oh ow." Hope said, remembering that this was where Cole was going to get " something for Starr. "I want a baby now." Hope said.

"I didn't think you would really want to come to a jewelry store. Come on Hope." Starr said picking her up. As she turned around the door opened. "What are you doing here she asked?"


	5. Chapter 5

* "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first"

"Well it's a jewelry store, what do you think I'm doing here?"

"Are you buying something for me?" Starr asked jokingly.

"Well if you want something you can pick it out."

"Why are you really here? Who are you buying jewelry for?"

"Do you really not know?"

"Ok quit playing with me dad. Which one is it this time?"

"Well... it's your mother. I'm buying something for your mother if you must know."

"But you guys aren't back together."

"Not yet." He said smiling, and turning to look at the jewelry.

"Dad" Starr said.

"Mommy I'm hungwy." Hope said trying to get her mom out of the store before her dad came in.

"Ok sweetie." Starr said. "Were about to leave."

"Well dad, I'm going to take Hope to get something to eat, but I'm telling you, you and mom are not going to get back together."

"Whatever you say sweetheart. Bye Hope." he said as Starr picked up Hope and walked out the door.

"Bye granpa" Hope called.

* "Come on Markko are you ever going to get out of the car?" Cole asked Markko who had been sitting in the car for about five minutes now.

"Wait the songs almost over." He said pretending to be listening to a song that was on the radio while watching Starr put Hope in her car seat, and then walk around to the driver's side to get in. Markko had seen Starr's car, and that's why he hadn't gotten out of the car yet. As soon as he seen Starr drive away he got out of the car. "Ok" he said. "Let's go buy your girl something for her anniversary."


	6. Chapter 6

As Cole walked in he saw Todd. He thought about turning around and walking back out, but he decided to just go in. Cole started to look at the jewelry when Todd turned around and saw him standing there.

"Why it's Thornhart and his friend Rivera."

"Hello Mr. Manning." Cole said as he turned back around.

"Don't turn your back on me you little punk."

"I'm not a punk Mr. Manning."

"Sure you aren't. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with Starr and your daughter? Not that I'm not happy that you are not with Starr, believe me I am but..."

"I'm here to buy something for Starr for our anniversary tomorrow Mr. Manning, and then I will be going back home with Starr and Hope. Not that it's any of your business. She's married now."

"Your anniversary is tomorrow huh?"

As soon as Cole has said he it he regretted it. It didn't matter though. He couldn't ruin this night no matter what. "Yes Mr. Manning, it is."

"And I suspect that you have something very special planned?"

"Yes I do. And you can't ruin that for us no matter what you try to do."

"Whoa who said I was going to do anything?" Todd asked.

"That's just you Mr. Manning. You can't stand it when someone's happy if it's not you."

"Hey I want what's best for my daughter. Just don't rape her again you understand you little punk?"

"I never raped her Mr. Manning."

"Sure you didn't, just like I never raped your mother."

This comment made Cole really mad.

"I'M NOT A RAPIST LIKE YOU! I DIDN'T RAPE STARR AND I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT HER!" Cole yelled.

Everyone looked at Cole like he was crazy.

"Calm down Cole" Marrko urged him.

"Yah calm down Cole before you get thrown in the slammer again. But then again that would make my day, so you know what? Keep on yelling."

This made Cole so mad but he knew that if he lost his temper again it would only make things worse.

"Is there a problem here?" The sales woman came over and asked.

"No ma'am" Cole said.

"Actually yes there is." Todd said. "Could you help me pick out something that you would like?" he asked her pointing to the most expensive jewelry. You could never afford anything like that could you Cole?" he asked smiling at him. "Oh and throw this little punk out of here." He told her pointing at Cole.

"Sir I'm sorry but I'm not going to throw any one out, unless there is any more trouble." She told him.

"Well then, in that case would you let me escort you to dinner after you get off?" He asked her putting his arm around the small of her back.

"Sir" she said pushing his hand off. "I will have to escort you out of here if you do not get your hands off of me."

"Fine by me as long as you let me take you out to dinner." Todd said smiling at her.

"No thank you." she said rolling her eyes and walking away.

"You disgust me." Cole said to Todd. "What happened to Tea, Blair, and my mom?" Cole asked. "Do you just forget about all of them whenever a pretty woman comes along?" "You see Mr. Manning that's where you and I are different. I love Starr and I will never love anyone else." With that Cole walked away to look at the jewelry.

Todd rolled his eyes and muttered punk under his breath before walking over to look at the jewelry where the sales woman was standing.

"Do you want to leave and go to another jewelry store?" Markko asked Cole.

"No I'm staying here. I'm not going to let him run me out of here." Cole told him.

"Alright. Have you found anything yet?"

"Actually yes I have." Cole said pointing to a diamond necklace.

"Excuse me" He said to the sales woman. "May I see this necklace?"

"Sure" She said getting out the necklace and handing it to him.

"This is perfect." Cole said taking the necklace and looking at it.

It was a diamond heart on a gold chain.

"Excuse me" he said. "Is this real gold?"

"Yes it is, and real diamonds too." The sales woman said.

"I'll take it." Cole said.


	7. Chapter 7

As Cole and Markko were on their way back to Markko's Cole's phone began to ring.

"It's Starr" he said looking at the phone and answering it. "Hey baby are you on your way back?"

"Yes" Starr said. "Hope and I already ate and I was just wondering if you wanted me to pick you up something?"

"Actually we ordered in." Cole said.

"Ok well I'll be there in about ten minutes." She said as they pulled in to the drive way.

"Ok I'll see you then, I love you" he said.

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye" he said closing the phone.

As they got out of the car Cole put the box with the necklace in his pocket, while Markko got out their carry out, and took it inside.

When Starr got there she called Cole to tell him that she was there because Hope was asleep in the car.

"Hey how was Hope today?" he asked as he walked over to the car.

"She was good." Starr said.

"What did you two do?"

"Well Hope wanted to go to the jewelry store but then when we got there she said that she wanted a doll, and that she was hungry and wanted to leave. She was acting real weird all day today after that."

"Hmmm I wonder why." Cole said knowing exactly why.

"Oh and I saw my dad when we were at the jewelry store today. He said he was there buying something for my mom. I don't know" Starr said trying to forget it. "It was weird."

Cole wanted to tell Starr that he had seen her father too, but he didn't want her knowing that he was at the jewelry store, or worrying about him.

"Do you want me to drive?" Cole asked her.

"Sure" she said getting out of the car. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Cole said smiling at her and her back at him.

"So" Cole said driving home. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I just want to send the day with you." Starr said smiling at him as he grabbed her hand.

"Same here." Cole said smiling back at Starr.

The rest of the car ride home was pretty quiet except for the frequent snores from hope.

"Hope's had a long day I bet she's ready to be in bed." Starr said getting Hope out of the car.

"I bet she is" Cole said getting her diaper bag and baby doll.

Starr and Cole put Hope in her bed and kissed her goodnight before they went into their room to get ready for bed themselves.

"So Starr" Cole said coming up behind her as she washed her face in the bathroom.

"Hope's asleep early tonight."

"Yes she is." Starr said turning around and kissing Cole.

Cole took her hand and led her to the bed before he slid off his shirt and boxers.


	8. Chapter 8

"Happy ani-verser-warwy!" Hope said jumping on the Starr and Cole's bed.

"Good morning my beautiful angel." Starr said sitting up and smiling at Hope.

"Good morning mommy! daddy!" Hope said still jumping on the bed.

"You better stop jumping on the bed before you fall and hurt yourself." Cole said sitting up and grabbing Hope.

"Ok daddy" Hope said laughing as Cole tickled her.

Starr looked at the clock. It was already 7:00 and they were supposed to be at Langston's at 9:00 to drop off Hope.

"We better start getting ready." Starr said pointing at the clock.

"Ok" Cole said. "Hope do you want pancakes for breakfast?"

"Yes! yes! yes!" Hope said jumping on the bed again.

"Ok come on you can help me cook while mommy gets ready."

"Ok" Hope said getting off the bed, and running downstairs.

"You get ready while I cook breakfast." Cole told Starr wiping away the hair from her face.

"Ok" She said kissing him before getting up.

"Starr" Cole said.

"Yes Cole?"

"Happy anniversary." he said smiling at her. " I'm glad we could spend this one together."

"Me too." she said smiling at him before walking into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When Starr was done showering and had gotten dressed, she walked downstairs to the smell of pancakes.

"It smells wonderful." Starr said walking into the kitchen and smiling at Cole.

"Do you want some?" Cole asked her putting one on a plate.

"Yes please." she said taking the plate before kissing Cole. "Thank you" she said smiling at him and sitting down beside Hope.

"You're welcome." He said sitting down on the other side of Hope. "Anything for my two favorite girls." He said smiling at Starr and Hope.

When they were all done eating Starr took Hope upstairs to take a bath and get her ready for the day while Cole got her things together to spend the night with Langston and Markko.

"I'm really scared about her staying with Langston and Markko all night." Starr confessed to Cole.

"Hey she'll be alright." He said

"Yes but she's only spent the night with someone two other times, and she was with my mom both times. Who she practically grew up with until about a year ago."

"She will be ok." Cole said. "Don't worry about her alright?"

"I'm ready mommy." Hope said walking into Starr and Cole's bedroom.

"Did you get your toys together?" Starr asked her.

"Yes" Hope said smiling.

"Alright let's see what you got." Cole said picking her up and carrying her into her room to put her toys in a bag.

"Now you be good at Langston and Markko's alright?" Cole told her.

"Ok daddy." Hope said.

Cole smiled at her and gave her a big hug, and then a kiss. "I love you Hope. If you need us then you just call ok?"

"Ok" Hope said picking up her doll.

"Let's go Hope. Langston will be wondering where we are."

"Ok mommy. Bye daddy. I wove you" she said giving him another hug before Starr picked her up.

"Bye my sweetheart." He said smiling at her.

"Bye Cole I'll be right back. Are you sure you don't want to go with me to drop her off?"

"No I still have to get ready. I'll see you when you get back though ok?"

"Ok" Starr said as she hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too Starr. I love you Hope have fun at Langston and Markko's alright?

"Ok daddy." she said before Starr carried her outside to put her in the car.

Cole went and took a shower and started to get ready for the day.

*Starr was getting Hope out of the car when Langston and Markko came outside. "Do you need any help?" They asked.

"Yah, Lots" Starr said as she pointed to the trunk of the car.

"Wow Starr she's only staying overnight. Not for a week." Langston said looking at her trunk full of Hope's stuff.

"I know" Starr said. "but I wanted her to feel at home."

"Yes Starr but she didn't need all of this." Langston said pointing at the trunk.

"I guess I did go a little over board didn't I?"

"A little?" Langston said laughing.

"She just has never spent the night with anyone except for my mom before and..."

"Starr she'll be fine." Markko said getting the playpen out of the car while Langston grabbed her bag of toys, and her pillow and blanket.

Starr grabbed Hope's diaper bag, and followed Langston and Markko into their apartment.

"Now you be good, and if you need us then you just call ok?"

"Ok mommy"

"I don't know, Cole and I can celebrate our anniversary with her. I don't want to leave her."

"Nonsense Starr. She'll be fine. Just have fun tonight ok?" Langston said.

"Yah you're right." Starr said "Come here Hope give me a hug."

"I wove you mommy" Hope said hugging Starr.

"I love you too baby" Starr said kissing Hope. "I'll see you tomorrow morning ok?"

"Ok mommy." Hope aid.

"Thank you guys so much for watching her call me if she needs anything ok?"

"We will Starr" Markko said as Hope showed Langston all of her toys."

"Looks like you two will have your hands full tonight." Starr said smiling at Hope.

"Yah we will" Langston said walking over to Starr. "Now you go and have a good time." Langston said pushing Starr out of the door.

"Ok, ok" Starr said laughing. Thank you again for watching her."

"Anytime" said Langston "Oh here don't forget this." Langston said handing her a little black box.

"Oh yah thanks Langston I almost forgot." Starr said placing it in her purse.

"You're welcome"

"Bye" Starr called walking to the car and getting in.

"Bye" Langston called after her, while walking in her apartment ready for the big day ahead of her.


	9. Chapter 9

Cole sprinkled the rose petals that the delivery man had just dropped off, all over the bed and the floor of their bedroom. He wanted to make this night perfect for Starr, and he had made plans for dinner and a perfect night together last week. Starr didn't know his plans for tonight, he wanted it to be a surprise. He was taking her to her favorite restaurant for dinner after spending all day with her, then back to the house for a romantic night alone. Cole now sat on the bed holding the necklace that he had gotten for Starr the night before.

*****

Starr drove on her way back to the house thinking about Cole and their big night together. It was now almost 10:00 and Starr was almost home. She put her hand in her purse, and pulled out the watch that she had gotten for Cole a couple of weeks ago when her and Langston had gone shopping. It had took her a week to finally get it back, and Langston had been keeping it for her since then. Starr put the watch back in her purse as she pulled into the driveway, before getting out. Cole came outside carrying a bouquet of roses.

"These are for my beautiful wife." He said handing them to her.

"Thank you Cole. They're beautiful."

"Just like you." he said.

She threw her arms around his neck smiling at that comment.

"Well Mr. Thornhart, we have the whole house to ourselves now. What do you suggest we do?"

"Well we will have the whole night to ourselves. How about we go do something?"

"Sure Cole, whatever you want. As long as I can be with you I'm happy."

"Me too" he said smiling at her. He leaned in to kiss her and her lips meet his. They moved in synchronization, together as one. They belonged together, their heart and Soul.

Starr finally pulled away breathless, but yearning for more. "Well Mr. Thornhart that was quite a kiss."

"Yes it was Mrs. Thornhart. Now let's hurry up and go do something so we can come back home and spend the rest of the night together."

"Ok" Starr said as she leaned in for another kiss.

Cole wrapped his arms around her waist as she ran her fingers through his hair. They kissed passionately until Cole pulled away not wanting to be late for the plans he had made for them today.

"We really need to get going or we're going to be late." Cole told Starr.

"Ok, ok" Starr said laughing, before kissing him once more.

Cole walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for Starr.

"Thank you." She said smiling at him.

"You're welcome." He said smiling back and walking around the driver's side to get in.

Cole drove until he came to the park. He stopped and turned off the car before turning to Starr.

"I thought that maybe we could have a picnic at the park, and then go for a walk."

"That sounds perfect." Starr said smiling at him. He kissed her lightly on the lips before getting out of the car and opening her door.

"Thank you" she said getting out of the car.

"You're welcome" He said before getting the picnic basket and a blanket out of the car.

"This looks like a good spot." Cole said laying the blanket down on the ground.

Starr and Cole sat down, and Cole opened the picnic basket. When they finished eating Cole and Starr put the things back in the basket.

"I'll go put the things in the car and then we can go for a walk, ok?'' Cole asked Starr.

"Sounds perfect" she said leaning in to kiss him.

Cole put the stuff in the car , and got the necklace that he had purchased for her the day before out of the glove box. This will be the perfect time to give it to her he thought, and I know just the place. He put the box in his pocket and walked over to Starr.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"Yes I am." Starr said taking his hand and walking off toward the trail.


	10. Chapter 10

Starr and Cole had been walking for awhile when they finally stopped. Cole had brought Starr to this beautiful gazebo that overlooked the lake. There were beautiful rose bush's surrounding the gazebo, and pretty swans swimming in the lake nearby. Cole knew that this place was beautiful, and a good place to give her, her anniversary present. He led her up into the gazebo, and reached in his pocket for the necklace.

"This is beautiful Cole." Starr told him.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said. "Starr I have something for you, an anniversary present."

"You do?" Starr said smiling at him. "Cole you didn't have to..."

Cole silenced her with a kiss.

"Yes I did. I love you Starr, and I want to make you happy."

"Cole you make me happy just being able to be with you, and lay by you every night."

Cole didn't know what to say to that, so he just grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

Cole finally pulled away and opened the box revealing the beautiful diamond necklace that he had purchased for her yesterday.

"Cole it's beautiful!" Starr exclaimed taking the box.

"I'm glad you like it." Cole said smiling.

Starr lifted the necklace out of the box, and ran her fingers over the small, but delicate fragile heart locket. Starr opened the locket that contained a picture of Her, Cole, and Hope on one side, and a inscription on the other side. The inscription read. "To my beautiful wife, Starr. I'll love you for always, Cole. A tear ran down her cheek as she tried to fasten the necklace around her neck.

"Here I'll get it." Cole said lifting her hair, and fastening the necklace around her neck.

Starr turned to Cole another tear pouring down her cheek.

"Starr what's wrong?" He asked her as he wiped the tear off her check.

"It's just really beautiful Cole, and I..." Starr tried to finish but she was overwhelmed of the beauty of the necklace, and all that Cole had done for her.

"Shhh... baby it's ok." Cole said kissing the tears off her lips and then her cheeks.

"Cole I'm sorry." She said. "Look at me I'm crying." she said wiping the newest tear off her check. "I ruined a perfectly good moment because I got overwhelmed.

"Starr you could never ruin anything."

"It's beautiful Cole, It really is." She said smiling at him. "Thank you. Now I have something for you." she said as she reached in her purse, and pulled out the blue velvet box that contained her present for him.

Cole took it from her and opened it. "It's beautiful Starr." He said taking the diamond watch out of the box.

"There's an inscription on the inside." Starr told Cole.

Cole looked at the inside of the watch, and read the inscription. "Forever and Always. Starr and Cole."

Cole smiled slipping the watch on his wrist. "Thank you Starr." he said. "It's perfect."


	11. Chapter 11

_**This chapter is mostly Larkko. It is them babysitting Hope. Hope you enjoy it! =)**_

Starr and Cole walked hand in hand back to their car. It was almost one and the dinner reservations weren't until five. Cole didn't know what to do he just knew that he wanted to spend some time with Starr, so he took her to Ultra Violet to go dancing.

***********

Meanwhile at Langston and Markko's Hope was getting out of control.

"Hope come on calm down please. Hope!" Langston screamed chasing after Hope around their apartment.

"Lang maybe we should just call Starr and Cole!" Markko yelled loud enough for her to hear.

"No" Langston screamed back. "We don't need to bother them! We can get it all under control! Hope come here please!"

"No" Hope yelled laughing running around the apartment carrying a glass picture frame with the four friends in it.

"Hope you're going to hurt yourself! Give that to me please!"

"No" Hope yelled again before dropping the glass frame right on her foot.

"Owww!" screamed Hope crying.

"Oh My Gosh! Markko get a band aid!" Langston yelled at him, scooping up Hope.

"Here" Markko said handing her a band aid and some Neosporin.

"Markko I'm going to need a wet washcloth too." She said rocking Hope back and forth.

Markko went and got it and gave it to Langston.

"Here Hope it's ok." she said wiping off the cut.

"Owww it hurts!" cried Hope.

"I know it does. It's ok sweetie it'll fell all better in a minute, I promise." Langston put Neosporin and a band aid on Hopes foot while Markko cleaned up the glass that Hope had broke. "There you go sweetie, see all better." Langston said wiping the tears off of Hopes cheek.

"Thank you auntie Wangston." Hope said hugging her.

"You're welcome sweetie. Now don't mess with glass any more ok?"

"Ok" Hope said yawning.

"Looks like someone is getting sleepy." Langston said.

"No I'm not." Hope said. "I play!"

"Ok what do you want to play?" Langston asked Hope.

"Barbies" Hope said.

"Ok" Langston said. Let's play barbies.

Langston and Hope played for a while until Langston realized that Hope was getting really tired.

"Hope do you want to go lay down for a nap?" Langston asked her.

"Ok" Hope said laying her toys down and getting up.

"Come on" Langston said picking her up and carrying her in the other room. "Let's go lay down."

Langston walked into the room ten minutes later. "That was easy." Langston said. "She went right to sleep."

"Then we're alone." Markko said walking up behind her.

"Markko we can't. Not while Hope's here."

"Ok" Said Markko hanging his head and frowning.

"Oh you big baby." Langston said laughing at him. "Come here." She said kissing him.

"So do you still want a kid after having to deal with Hope awhile ago?"

"Well I know it will be a lot of work, but I see Starr and Cole with Hope, and I see how much they love her, and she loves them. I just want a little girl you know? Or a little boy."

"And you're ready for one now? Are you sure?"

"Yes, but Markko if you're not ready yet then we can wait."

"Oh no I'm fine with it. I just think that maybe we should get married first."

"Yah we probably should."

"So what do you want to do while Hope is asleep?"

"I just want to relax, because as soon as she is up we won't be able to sit down until she goes back to sleep tonight."

"You're right" Markko said sitting down beside Langston and turning on the T.V.


	12. Chapter 12

Cole had almost lost track of time until he looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:30. Cole and Starr had been dancing for hours not worrying about anything. Not the time, nor the place, just each other. That was all that mattered right now was each other. Starr was resting her head on Coles shoulder as they danced in circles to the sound of music. They had not left the dance floor once. Had taken no breaks. Even when no one else was dancing, or the music was fast paced they were still dancing slowly with their arms wrapped around each other connected as one.

"Starr I think we ought to go. It's getting pretty late." He said pulling away from her.

"Wow. How long have we been dancing?" She asked looking at the clock.

"About three hours."

"Wow. I think we just set a record." Starr laughed.

"Yah we probably did. Come on let's get out of here and go get something to eat." Cole said taking her hand and leading out the door.

***************

Meanwhile at Langston and Markko's Hope was now awake and playing with her toys while Langston cooked, and Markko watched the game on T.V. Markko wasn't really watching the game though, he was worrying about having a baby. He knew that Langston really wanted one but he didn't know if they were ready to be parents yet. After taking care of Hope today he was afraid that they wouldn't be able to handle their own child, and Markko was not ready to give up his alone time with Langston for a baby. As selfish as it may seem, Markko didn't think that he was being selfish at all for wanting to wait until they were a little older to have a child. He wanted to be married to Langston and settled down into a house of their own. Markko did not want Langston knowing any of this though. He was afraid that she would think that he didn't want a baby with her at all. But that was not the case. He just wanted to wait a couple more years but he knew that Langston would not understand, and so he had not said anything to her about it. Markko thought that maybe he could persuade her to wait until after they were married to have a baby. That could take a couple of years he thought. And then maybe we would be ready to have a child.

While Langston was cooking, she was thinking about what life would be like about a year from now if she and Markko had a child of their own. She smiled at that thought. She knew that her and Markko were ready to have a baby. Married or not she wanted one, and she wanted one now. Langston was hoping that maybe tonight would be the night that they could conceive their child. She didn't want to wait any longer, and Hope would be asleep by eight. Langston knew that Markko wanted to be married before they had their child, and she didn't want to be big and pregnant at her wedding, so she was hoping that she could persuade him to wait to get married until after the baby was born. It's not that she didn't want to marry Markko, but that she really wanted a child to call their own.

***************

Cole pulled up to Starr's favorite restaurant, and walked around to open the door for her.

"Thank you Cole." Starr said getting out of the car and kissing him lightly.

"You're welcome Starr. I love you." He said smiling at her.

"I love you too." she said pulling him into another kiss before letting him go.

"You hungry?"

"Yes" She said smiling at him.

"Then let's go eat." He said taking her hand and leading her into the restaurant.

They walked hand in hand, side by side into the restaurant, Starr not taking her eyes off of Cole once. The waitress led them to their table which was secluded in the back with candles all around, rose pedals sprinkled on the floor, and the table, and soft music playing on the stereo.

"Order when you're ready." The waitress said laying the menus down on the table and then with a smile to Cole walked off.

"Cole once again it's beautiful." Starr said taking in the beauty.

"And once again just like you." Cole said smiling at her.

"Cole, I can't believe you went through all of this trouble, and did all of this for me.

"It wasn't any trouble at all."

"Cole this must of cost a fortune. And I don't know how you kept all of this from me."

"I had a little help on that one." Cole admitted smiling.

"Help?"

"Yah well Langston and Markko both helped me make this night perfect for you."

"I should have known." Starr said. "You and Langston are very sneaky. But you did better at it this time then you did for my sixteenth birthday." Starr said laughing remembering when she thought that Langston and Cole were dating, but remembering how bad she felt when she found out that they did it all for her.

"Yah Langston is pretty good at keeping secrets." Cole said.

"Well she should be. She's been doing it forever."

"Yah she has. Come on let's order, I'm hungry." Cole said pulling Starr's chair out for her before sitting down.

"Are you ready?" The waitress asked walking up to them and smiling at Cole.

"Yes we are." Cole said handing the menus back to her as they ordered.

***************

Langston put Hope in her booster seat, and then sat down opposite of Markko to eat.

"I don't like that." Hope said pushing her plate away.

"Hope you can't just eat your chicken. You have to eat your spinach too." Markko said pushing the plate back in front of Hope.

"I don't like it." Hope said pushing it away again.

"Markko she doesn't have to eat it if she doesn't want to."

"But vegetables are good for you. She didn't even try it. Hope I bet if you tried it you would like it."

"No I want ice cream." Hope said.

"Ok Hope I'll get you ice cream in a minute." Langston told her.

"Yay" Hope squealed clapping her hands together.

"So is that how it's going to be when we have a kid? Whatever you say goes? If I say one thing it doesn't matter what I think because you're always going to do what you want to do?"

"No Markko, but if she doesn't want to eat it you can't force her to. And that's what aunts and uncles are for. To spoil them and give them what they want."

"So if we had a kid then you wouldn't give he or she whatever they wanted. And you wouldn't give them something even though I told them that they couldn't have it?"

"No Markko, because you would be his or her father. See we're ready for a baby. You're already ready to stand up and be the boss. Are you done?" She asked him picking up her and Hope's plates.

"Yes" Markko said handing his plate to her.

Langston put the plates in the sink and then got out the ice cream. She put some in a bowl for Hope and then some in a bowl of her and some in a bowl for Markko. Together they ate their ice cream as a family.

"See isn't this nice?" Langston asked Markko. "This is what I want. Us to be able to enjoy diner together as a family, and then to be able to sit here and eat desert together. Starr and Cole are two of the luckiest people in the world to have Hope. Their family is complete. That's all I want to do Markko, is make our family complete."

"But Langston we're so young."

"Markko you're 20 and I'm 19."

"But don't you want to finish college? I mean I do."

"Starr is still going to college, and working while Cole is working too. And they can do it. Look Markko I know it will be hard, but It's what I really want. A family. I didn't have much of one when I was a little kid. My parents were always traveling, and then they died when I was still so young. And I'm grateful and happy that Dorian took me in, I really am. But it just was never like a real family, I didn't really belong. Even though they tried to make me feel like I did, I will never really be a Cramer. So all I want is a family of my own. Someone who is a Wilde. Someone who is my family. Markko I want a family, a real one. I finally want to be able to say that I have a family again. A family with my blood, and my genes. A family that I belong too."

Markko didn't know what to say to that. He knew that it was going to be hard to talk her out of this one. This is the one and only thing that she really wanted, and he knew that she wouldn't give up until she got it.

***************

Starr and Cole had finished eating and the waitress had already come and took their plates away.

"Cole I really appreciate everything that you did for me tonight. It was perfect."

"I love you Starr." He said taking her hand from across the table. "And I would do anything for you."

"Me too" She said smiling at him. "Come on let's go home so we can enjoy the rest of our night together."

"Hold on I have one more thing for you."

"Another present?" Starr asked.

"Yes" Cole said pulling out a pink piece of paper that was folded in half. "This is from Hope. She told me what to write but I wrote it for her." Cole said handing her the card.

Starr opened the card from Hope and read it. It said:

Happy anniversary mommy. I love you.

From: Hope.

Starr wiped the tear from her check. Hope had signed her own name, and that was the first time that she had ever been able to do that. They had been working with her for months but she could never write her name. And she had drawn a picture on the other side of the card of what looked like her, Cole, and herself. Starr slipped the card into her purse and then looked up at Cole.

"She signed her own name."

"Yes she did." Cole said smiling. "She was finally able to do it this morning. You don't know how hard it was for me to keep it from you, and to not run up and tell you that she had finally written her name."

"Thank you." Starr said smiling at him. "For everything"

"You're welcome" Cole said smiling back at her. "Now come on let's go home." Cole said taking her hand, and leading her outside out to the car.

_**Will Markko be able to persuade Langston to wait until after they get married, or will it be too late? Hope you enjoyed the chapter. =) Please review and tell me what you thought, and if you want more Larkko. Thanks =) xoxo**_


	13. Chapter 13

When Starr and Cole arrived home Cole told her to wait downstairs for a second. He went upstairs and lit the candles that he had put all around the room, and turned off the lights. He came back down the stairs carrying another bouquet of roses for Starr.

"Oh Cole their beautiful." She said taking them and smelling them.

"Just like you." Cole said picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

When they got to the top of the stairs he sat her down. Starr opened the door revealing the beautiful scene he had made for her. There were candles glowing with all of her favorite fragrances. Vanilla, Rose, and Sweet Pea. The bed and floor was covered in rose petals and the only light in the room was coming from the candles. Starr turned around and kissed Cole passionately. She threw the flowers on their dresser and then ran her fingers through his hair. Cole wrapped his arms around her waist, and began kissing her. Their kisses became more intimate and tender as they kissed, longer and sweeter. Cole ran his hands down the small of her back, as she slid his shirt off. Starr tossed his shirt on the bed, and began to kiss him with more enthusiasm than before. Coles hands ran up her back as he lifted her shirt up over her head. Starr's hands slid down Coles stomach and unbuttoned his pants, as he did the same to hers. They slipped off their pants and then Cole led Starr to the bed.

***************

It was now 8:00, and Hope didn't seem to be tired at all.

"Hope come on it's your bedtime."

"I'm not sleepy!" Hope said running out of the room, and getting some more of her toys out of the bag.

"Ok fine Hope. You can play for a little while longer but then you have to go to sleep."

"Ok" Hope said now playing with her toys.

Markko had given up on trying to help Langston discipline Hope and had went to take a shower. So since Markko was in the shower and Hope was still awake she decided to clean up. There was spilled juice all over the coffee table and toys everywhere. The trashcan had been spilled over and there was old food, spoiled milk, and wasted ice cream all over the kitchen floor. The mess that was made while she was cooking dinner was still on the counter, and the dishwasher still needed to be loaded. The only thing that Langston had been able to get accomplished was to put the dirty dishes in the sink, and wipe off the kitchen table. Langston picked up the toys that Hope was not playing with, and wiped off the table before she went into the kitchen to pick that up. When Langston was finished cleaning the kitchen it was nearly 9:00 and she went back into the living room to put Hope to bed. When she went in there not only was there the toys that Hope had been playing with on the floor, but the ones that she had put up were too. There was milk spilled on the coffee table, and something brown on the floor. Hope was sitting in the chair watching Winnie the Pooh while Markko was asleep on the couch.

"Oh my gosh! Hope what happened in here?" Langston asked looking around.

"Ah Oh" Hope giggled

"Yah ah oh. Hope what did you do? I just cleaned all of this up!"

"I in trouble?" Hope asked Langston sinking down in the chair.

"You will be if you don't get to bed right now little missy."

"But I'm thirsty."

"Ok Hope I will get you something to drink and then you are going to bed ok?"

"Ok" Hope said and she followed Langston into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Now come on Hope let's go lay down. Now I have to clean all of this up again! I'm never going to get to bed."

Langston laid Hope down and then went in to the living room, and started to pick it up again.

"Hey babe. Did you finally get Hope to go to sleep?" Markko asked when he woke up seeing Langston picking up the living room, and noticing that Hope was nowhere to be seen.

"Yah and she left another big mess for me to pick up." Langston said putting the last of her toys in the bag.

"Did you clean it up earlier too?"

"Earlier?"

"Yah when I got out of the shower I came in here, and the living room had been picked up."

"So then you saw her mess it up again, and didn't pick it up?"

"Well I figured that you would pick it up when she went to bed, like you are."

"Markko I'm picking it up because it has to be picked up. Do you think that I want to spend my night picking up after a toddler?"

"Well no. No one wants to clean but you have to."

"I don't have to. You could have picked it up for me." Langston said wiping off the table again, and then walking over to the brown thing in the floor.

"And what is this?" She asked pointing to it.

"Oh that's chocolate ice cream."

"What is it doing in my floor?" You know that stains! Now I'm going to have to hire a carpet cleaner!"

"Whoa calm down babe it's just ice cream."

"Calm down? There is chocolate ice cream on my white carpet! and what is it doing on my floor?"

"Hope spilled it."

"Why didn't you pick it up?"

"Because the whole room is messy. I figured that I would pick it up in a little bit when I picked the rest of the living room up. I was going to pick it up for you, but I was going to wait until Hope went to sleep so there wouldn't be any more messes made after I picked it up."

"Markko some stuff like toys can wait to be picked up. But stuff like chocolate ice cream on my white carpet has to be picked up as soon as it happens."

"Ok babe. I'm sorry. I didn't know, I'll pick it up next time." Markko said getting up and helping her pick up what was left of it.

"Markko I don't think that there will be a next time for awhile." She said sitting down on the couch as Markko came and sat down beside her. "Markko I don't think that I'm ready for a baby. I mean I love Hope, but she's just too much trouble. And I know that Starr and Cole make it look easy, but they kind of have to. They've been raising her ever since they were 17 and 18. I just don't think that we're ready for that responsibility yet. You were right. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you."

"Lang It's ok. That's why I told you that we weren't ready. I knew that you wouldn't be able to handle a little one right now. Especially with school and work and everything."

"And you were right. I'm really sorry I didn't listen."

"It's ok. Maybe in the future we will be ready, and then we can have as many kids that you want." Markko said kissing her.

"That sounds perfect." Langston said smiling at him.

"Come on you freak." Markko said picking her up. "Let's get to bed."

"But I'm not tired." Langston said kissing him again.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Markko asked carrying her into the room.

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy. It will be awhile before chapter 14 gets put up. I'm leaving for vacation on Friday, and I won't be back until Tuesday or Wednesday. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! =) It was my first time writing a love scene so it took me even longer to write it. And Sole fans don't worry there will be more Sole in the next chapter. Sorry I didn't put them in this chapter much. I thought that where I left them was a good ending point. =p **_

_**ps. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you thought. Thanks. =) Oh and thanks for all the reviews you all are giving me they are all really sweet, and I enjoy reading them. =) xoxo**_


	14. Chapter 14

Cole woke up and looked over at Starr who was still asleep with her head laying on his bare chest. He looked at the clock and to his surprise it was only midnight. He had only been asleep for about three hours and couldn't sleep. Their anniversary was now officially over, but to them it never ended. An anniversary to Starr and Cole was just like another day to them except for they got to spend that day alone. I mean yah it was very important to them, but they treated each other no different on this day than on any other. The only thing different to them was that they didn't have to be careful about what they did because Hope was not there. Cole closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but he couldn't. All he could think about was Starr, and the wonderful night that they had just spent together. He was finally able to drift back off dreaming of their night once more.

***************

Back at Langston and Markko's, Markko had just fallen asleep, and Langston not being able to sleep had gotten up to go check on Hope who was in the other room. Hope was sound asleep in her crib. Langston couldn't help but stand there and stare at her as she had done with Starr many nights after she had gotten her back. She was so beautiful with the perfect mix of Starr and Cole. She had Starr's beautiful golden locks that almost reached her shoulders now, with Coles chocolate brown eyes. She looked so peaceful sleeping in her crib. Langston kissed Hopes forehead, and went back into her room to get in bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about what life would be like if they had a child of their own.

In Langston's dream They had a beautiful little girl with her curly brown hair, and both of their chocolate brown eyes. She was beautiful in every way, and looked a lot like both her and Markko. They were all laying in bed together and they all had smiles on their faces. They were a picture perfect family. Everything was fine until her daughter fell off of the bed, and Langston didn't know what to do. Her forehead was gushing blood, and Langston was freaking out while Markko was sitting there reading the newspaper. She started calling out for help frantically while looking for a phone to call 911.

"Help!" She screamed as she sat up in her bed sweating and gasping for air. She looked over and saw that Markko was sleeping peacefully. No matter how much she wanted a child she knew that she just was not ready to be a mother. Knowing that she laid back down and closed her eyes drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

***************

It was the morning after their anniversary and Cole had just woken up. He looked at the clock and this time it was 7:00 a.m. He looked over at Starr who was still asleep and kissed her forehead. Starr's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

"Good morning" she said leaning away and smiling at him once more.

"Good morning my beautiful wife."

"I told Langston that we would be there at nine to pick up Hope."

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Cole said kissing her again.

"I do too, but we have to pick up our daughter." Starr said pulling, but away not wanting to let go.

"Not yet we don't." He said pulling her back down on the bed and kissing her again.

***************

Langston woke up and went to check on Hope after getting dressed. Of course she was just sitting in her crib playing with her doll like she always did.

"Good morning Hope." Langston said as she made her way over to her crib to get her out.

"Good morning auntie Wangston." Hope replied to her picking up her empty sip pie cup, and doll as Langston got her out of the bed.

"Did you sleep well Hope?"

"Yes. Mommy and daddy pick me up now?"

"They will be here in a couple of hours sweetie."

"Ok"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes"

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!"

"Ok pancakes it is." Langston said as her and Hope walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want to help me cook them Hope?" Langston asked her as she got the stuff out of the cabinet to cook the pancakes with.

"Yes!" Hope said excitedly jumping up and down. "I help you!"

"Ok Hope." Langston said laughing. "You can help me make pancakes."

***************

"Cole it's 8:00. We really need to get ready now so we can go get Hope." Starr said as she pulled away from Cole's warm body.

"Ok Starr. You get dressed, and I'll make us some breakfast real quick." Cole said getting up and getting dressed. "How does a bowl of cereal sound?"

"It sounds wonderful." Starr said smiling at him while getting out of the bed.

"Well then you get ready and then after we eat we can go get our little girl." Cole said as he pulled her in closer to him and kissed her.

"Ok" Starr said smiling and pulling away. Starr went and got ready for the day while Cole went downstairs to make them both a bowl of cereal.

***************

"I thought I smelt pancakes." Markko said walking down the stairs.

"Hope helped me make them." Langston said putting some pancakes on a plate and setting them on the table. "You hungry?"

"Yes I am." He said.

"Here you go." Langston said giving him a plate. "Come on Hope. Let's get you in your booster seat so you can eat before your parents get here to pick you up."

"Ok" Hope said climbing up into her booster seat.

Langston sat her plate and sip pie cup down in front of her before pouring her and Markko a cup of milk, and then sitting down to eat with them.

***************

When Starr finished getting ready she went downstairs and ate a quick bowl of cereal with Cole before leaving to go pick up Hope.

"Last night was wonderful Cole." Starr said as they drove to Langston and Markko's to pick up Hope.

"I'm glad you liked it." Cole said as he looked over at her and smiled. When they pulled up to Langston and Markko's they both got out of the car and walked hand in hand up to the door.

***************

They had all finished eating and Langston was getting Hopes stuff together when there was a knock on the door.

Hey you guys come in. Langston said as she opened the door. So how was your anniversary?

"Mommy! Daddy!" Hope yelled running from the other room.

"Oh Hope! I've missed you baby." Starr said as she picked her up and hugged her tightly before kissing her on the check.

"I miss you too mommy." Hope said looking at her with her beautiful eyes. "I miss daddy too." Hope said looking over at him.

"Oh come here my big girl." He said taking her in his arms. "I missed you so much." He said hugging her.

"Did you have fun?" Starr asked her.

"Yes. I helped auntie Wangston cook." Hope said smiling, proud of herself.

"You did? Well good job." Starr told her. "Did she give you guys any trouble?" Starr asked Langston and Markko.

"Well it she wouldn't eat her vegetables, and she wouldn't go to sleep last night either." Markko said.

"Really? That's weird. She always eats her vegetables at home." Starr told him.

"Hope was you bad?" Cole asked her.

"Nope" Hope giggled.

"She was pretty good." Langston said smiling at her.

"Well Cole and I will go put Hopes things out in the car." Markko said as Cole and Markko starting carrying her stuff outside.

"So...Langston do you still want a baby after dealing with Hope last night?" Starr asked her.

"Actually I've decided that I want to wait for awhile. I mean I love Hope and everything, but I just don't think that I could handle a baby right now. Especially with school and work."

"Yah I know what you mean." Starr said. "It's hard working and going to school while raising a child." Starr told her.

"All of her stuff is in the car now." Cole said as he and Markko walked back inside.

"Well If you ever need us to babysit again just let me know. I'd be happy too. I loved spending time with Hope."

"I will." Starr said. "Thanks again for watching her."

"No problem" Langston said. "Oh one more thing Starr."

"Yah" She said.

"Hope cut her foot on a piece of glass yesterday so you might want to keep an eye on her cut."

"Oh Hope are you ok?" Starr asked her.

"Yah" Hope said.

"Ok. Thanks for letting me no." Starr said picking up Hope.

"That's it? That's all you're going to say? Hope got cut and you're not going to yell at me?"

"Langston why would I yell at you?"

"Because I was watching her and she got hurt while she was at my house."

"Langston every child gets hurt. You can't help that."

"So then you're not mad at me."

"Langston of course I'm not mad at you. Hope gets hurt all the time."

"She does? But you guys are such good parents."

"Langston you can be the best parents in the world but you can't protect your child from everything."

"Yah I know. I learned that the hard way."

"I did too." Starr said as she hugged Langston.

"Well we better get going." Starr said. "Are we still on for dinner tomorrow night?"

"You bet we are." Langston said walking out to the car with her.

"Bye" Langston and Markko called as they waved goodbye.

***************

Starr, Cole, and Hope were on their way back home. Cole was driving, and Hope was playing with her toys.

"Do you want to do something today?" Cole asked Starr.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. But we don't go back to work until tomorrow, and we have dinner with Langston and Markko tomorrow night so I thought we could all go do something together."

"Sure. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do Hope?" Cole asked looking back at her.

Hope dropped her toy at the same time and Starr leaned down to get it.

All of a sudden they heard a horn beep and a cars screeching wheels on the highway. Starr and Cole both looked up to see what it was and sure enough a car was coming straight at them!

"Cole look out!" Starr screamed as she grabbed the wheel to help him steer the vehicle out of the way.

Cole grabbed the wheel and jerked it to the other side of the road, but not in time. The car hit them side on. Right on the passenger side where Starr and Hope were.


	15. Chapter 15

"Starr! Hope! Are you okay?!" Cole screamed looking over at Starr and then back to Hope who were both unconsious.

"Omg Starr wake up!" He screamed shaking her.

He tried undoing his seatbelt to get back to were Hope was, but he couldn't get it unbuckled.

"Hope!" he screamed. "Hope are you ok?!"

Just then he heard a knock on his window. He looked over to see John and Blair standing there.

"Oh my gosh my baby!" Cole heard Blair scream.

"Cole are you ok?" John asked him trying to get his window open.

"Yes. Just please ger Starr and Hope out and help them! They are unconsious!"

"Cole we are trying to get them out but i need your help. Can you get your window open at all?

Cole tried rowing his window down but it wouldn't budge. No John it won't go down! Just please help Starr and Hope!"

"Cole we are doing everything we can to get ya'll out. Just stay calm and i'll be right back. John ran off to get the jaws of life to get Cole out of the car.

Just as John came back Brody had gotten Starr and Hopes door open and was getting them out putting them on a streacher.

As soon as John got Coles door open he ran over to where Starr and Hope was.

Cole saw them put an oxygen tank on Hope and tried to make her to breathe.

"Hope! Why can't she breathe on her own?! Help her! Help her breathe!" Cole shouted.

"Cole we are doing everything we can. The oxygen tank is just incase she has trouble breathing when she wakes up." Brody said trying to comfort him.

Hopes eyes fluttered open and she started to cough.

"Hope baby you are ok!?" Cole asked Her kissing her forehead.

Hope started to shake convolsuviley while crying.

"What's wrong with her?!" Cole shouted.

The EMT's ran over to her and started hooking machines and iv's up to her.

"Cole you need to calm down. She needs you to be calm for her right now." John told him holding him back.

"CALM!? JOHN HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY CALM WHEN MY DAUGHTER IS HAVING A SEIZURE AND MY WIFE WON'T WAKE UP?"

"Cole everything will be fine. And i know that you don't want to go anywhere, but i think that the best thing for you right now would be for you to get checked out yourself."

"I'm not going anywhere until i know that both of my girls are ok!"

"Ok Cole. But I need to call your mother to let her know what happened."

"No John don't! She will freak out. I don't want her worrying!"

"Daddy." Cole heard Hope crying.

Cole ran over to her. They had stopped her seizure, but she was still hooked up to the breathing machinie, and the IV was still in her arm.

"What's wrong baby?" Cole asked her.

"I want to go home." She cried.

"I know you do baby but they are going to take you to the doctor to make sure that you are ok and then when you and mommy both get better we can home ok?"

"Ok" Hope whimpered. "I want mommy." Hope cried.

"They are fixing mommy right now but when she is all better you can see her ok?"

"Ok" Hope said tears falling down her snow white cheeks.

"They need to take her to the hospital now Cole." John said walking over to him.

"Ok John thank you."

"You're welcome man. I'm going to get in my car, and follow the ambulance to the hospital."

Cole shook his head and then turned to Hope.

"Baby we are going to take you to the doctors now to fix you and mommy ok?"

Hope just shook her head, and closed her eyes.

Cole looked over at Starr who still had not woken up and had an oxygen tank and IV hooked up to her as well.

"I'm so sorry." He cried. "I will never let anything happen to the two girls i love the most again." He cried as he kissed Hope's forhead and then Starr's.  
Hope was now asleep. They had given her medicine so she wouldn't remember this or be aware of what was going on, and she had just fallen asleep. Cole took the hands of the girls he loved and then rested his head on Starrs chest. "I love you." He whispered to her. I love you with all my heart." and then he closed his eyes trying to make it all go away and wishing that this all was just a nightmare. 


	16. Chapter 16

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I almost cried writing it. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks. =)**_

When they got to the hospital they took both Starr and Hope into a room. Cole didn't want to leave Hope or Starr but they had to run tests on them to make sure that everything was ok. So Cole helped Hope put on her hospital gown, and then before giving her and Starr (Who was still not awake) a kiss goodbye he stepped out of the room. When Cole walked out of the room he saw John comforting Blair who was hysterically crying. He looked around and luckily Todd was no where to be seen. All of a sudden Marty came bursting through the door in tears.

"Cole sweetheart are you ok?" she asked running up to him.

"Mom" He said hugging her and breaking down into tears. "I'm fine."

"How is Hope and Starr?" Marty asked him.

"Hope is fine now. They are running some tests on her to make sure that she didn'r break anything or that she doesn't have anything that we don't know about."

"And Starr?"

"She still hasn't woke up." Cole said tears falling down his cheeks again."

"She will honey i promise. I'll go get us some coffee." she said hugging him and then going to get them some coffee.

Just then Dorian, Viki, Charlie, Langston, and Markko came in.

"Cole!" Langston and Markko yelled coming over to him while Vikki and Dorian went over to talk to Blair. Langston was crying so hard she was shaking.

"Cole is she ok? Is Starr going to be ok?" Langston knew that Cole and Hope were ok so now her biggest concern was Starr. Not only was Starr her best friend and foster cousin, but she was like her sister. Someone she could tell everything to, someone that knew all of her secrets. If she lost her she don't know how she could go on with her life.

"We don't know yet." Cole told her.

Just then the doctor came out and told them that Hope was done with her tests and they would have all of the results soon. He said that Hope was asleep but that they could still see her. Cole let Blair, Marty, and everyone else see them for a couple of minutes before he went back into the room. The doctors came back with Hopes test results so Cole let Jessica, Brody Natalie, and Jared who had just arrived see Starr and Hope while he talked to the doctor. He told him that the results were negative. Hope had no broken bones, and she was a healthy two in a half year old little girl. They told Cole that he could take Hope home but that he had needed to speak with him and Blair about the results on Starr first. Everyone gathered around to hear the news on Starr.

"Well" the doctor began. "When the car crashed into the side of Mr. Thornharts car in knocked Starr unconsious. The seat belt cut off her air way, and her head slammed into the side door knocking her into a deep coma. I'm sorry to tell you this but if a miracle does not happen soon then this could be her life. It's a miracle that she is still alive and survived the crash. A breathing machine is helping her breathe and right now is all that is keeping her alive. Now i don't know what you want to do, but the best thing for her, for all of you would probably be to let her go."

Cole, Blair and everyone else broke down into tears.

"No! No! She is ok! She is going to wake up! I'm not letting her go! She is going to get better!" Cole screamed crying hysterically.

"I'm sorry." the doctor said. "But you can decide what you want to do. When you figure it out please let me know. I will be back to check on your wife again later. Your daughter can leave now. Let me get you the release papers. I will be right back."

With that Cole ran into the room where Starr and Hope was as Blair fell into Johns arms crying.

"How am i going to tell the boys?" she asked him crying.

"Don't worry about that right now." John told her. "Everything will be ok."

Langston fell into Markkos arms crying as did Vikki into Charlies, Jessica into Brodys, and Natalie into Jareds. Dorian who saw Todd walk in ran to him and cried into his chest. Todd wrapped his arms around her seeing everyone there scared to death of what happened. He didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that Dorian had called him and told him that he needed to get to the hospital fast.

"What's going on?" Todd asked Dorian pulling her away from him and looking at her.

Just as Dorian was about to tell him Blair looked up and saw him standing there.

"Todd what are you doing here?" Blair asked.

"Dorian called me. She said that I needed to get to the hospital fast. What's wrong Blair? What is going on?"

"Dorian why would you call him?" Blair yelled at her.

"Well I figured that he would like to know that his daughter was in a wreck." Dorian told her.

"What?! Starr?! Where is she?! Whay happened?!" BLAIR WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR DAUGHTER?!"

Blair explained to him as best as she could crying as hard as she was what happened.

"Thornhart did this to her?! Where is that little punk? He is going to pay for this!"

"Todd it's not his fault. He did not do this to her." Blair told him.

"He's hurt her for the last time! He is going to pay for this!" He screamed ignoring Blair.

"You are not going to touch my son!" Marty told him.

"Todd you need to calm down or i will have you arrested." John told him.

Todd went into a rage going to every room opening the door looking for Cole. "Where is he?!" He yelled.

"Security! We need help!" John yelled going after Todd.

Cole was sitting inbetween Starr and Hope. "I'm so sorry." He cried. "I never meant to hurt you. Come back to me please. Our daughter needs us. I will never let anything or anyone hurt you or our daughter again. Just come back to me." He cried into her ear.

Just then Todd burst open the door.

"There you are you little punk! You are going to pay for hurting my daughter!" He screamed making his way over to Cole. He swang at him and hit him right in the gut knocking him to the floor. He went to kick him but John grabbed him before he could.

"You are under arrest Mr. Manning for contempted murder. And this time you are going to be there for awhile!" John said locking him up in hand cuffs.

Todd was escorted out of the hospital while Blair sat by Starr crying. Marty ran to Cole who was still laying on the floor. Everyone gathered around the waiting room waiting for Starr to wake up as Hope sat up looking over at her mom who was unconsious and her dad who was laying on the ground in pain.

"Daddy" she cried. "I want to go home."

"I know you do baby." Cole said getting up and walking over to her.

"Why won't mommy wake up?"

"She's sleeping baby." Cole told her.

"When will she wake up?"

New tears started falling down Coles cheeks.

"Daddy what's wrong? Why are you and granma crying?"

"Do you want to go home?" He asked her trying to avoid her other two questions.

She shook her head yes. Tears falling down her cheeks. "I want you and mommy to come home with me."

"Baby mommy is sleeping right now."

"Why does she want to sleep?" Hope asked him knowing that something had to be wrong.

"She's very tired baby. Let's get you dressed and you can go home ok?"

"Ok" Hope said hugging her dad. "I wove you daddy."

"I love you too baby." He said kissing her on her forehead and then helping her get dressed. He didn't know how he was going to tell Hope that her mom would probably never wake up but he knew that he had to tell her soon. She wanted her mom but she may never have someone to call mom again.

_**I hated writing this chapter. I had to keep myself from bursting into tears when writing it. I didn't know what dramatic thing i was going to have happen when i first started this story. I actually didn't come up with this idea until i was writing the chapter. I knew that I had to make something dramatic happen since it is a soap opera i just didn't know what it was going to be. Just so you know i didn't have this happen to Starr because i don't like her. She is one of my favorite characters. I just had to have something dramatic happen, and i thought that this would be a good story. I don't want to give away the story, or tell you what is going to happen but i will tell you that I do not want Starr to die. That does not mean that she will not die it just means that i do not want her too. You will have to keep reading the story to find out if she dies, and what happens. Sorry. **_

_**p.s. I hope you are enjoying my story so far. I enjoy reading everyones reviews and i just want to tell you thank you. I really appreciate all of the reviews. It inspires me to write more. =)**_

_**xoxo, Summer**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**This chapter is just everyones point of view. The next chapter will go back to what is happening. Hope you all like it, and are enjoying my story so far. =)**_

Coles point of view

*********************

I did not want to leave Starr but Hope wanted to go home, and i knew that what was best for her was to be home. She would ask me everyday why she wasn't awake yet and why she was sleeping so long. Our whole family visited her. Everyone except for Todd who was still in jail because he had tried to kill me. Langston and Blair had both gone into depression. Neither one of them would eat anything and they stayed in bed all day. Markko was starting to get really worried about Langston, and although I never gave up on Starr i was starting to think that she would never wake up. I had finally went back to college and my job and Hope was starting to ask more and more questions everyday. I visited Starr everyday before i picked Hope up from daycare. I didn't take her because i thought that it would be just to much for her to handle. Everything seems to be falling apart ever since we had that wreck. I still blame myself everyday and i think many others do too. It has been exactly a month since the accident and today was the day that we were going to take Starr off of the ventilator to see if she could breathe on her own. If she couldn't then we have came to the decision to let her go. I have been preparing how to break the news to Hope ever since we found out that today would be the day. I didn't go to school, or work today i just decided to stay hone and spend the day with hope. Today at six o clock Hope, I, and the rest of our family will join around the hospital room praying for Starr to be ok. Today at six is when we are going to take her off of the ventilator.

Hopes point of view

*********************

My mommy has been asleep for a long time. I don't know why she won't wake up. Daddy keeps telling me that she is just really sleepy, but i know that something is wrong. Maybe mommy doesn't love me anymore.

Blairs point of view

*********************

I spend almost my whole day everyday at the hospital with my daughter. Jack and Sam didn't take the news well. Jack just mopes around the house and doesn't say much. Sam is still to young to fully understand what's going on. I feel like i have failed as a mother because i let my daughter get hurt, and i have hired a nanny to take care of Jack and Sam. I can't seem to be able to get out of bed when i am not at the hospital with Starr. I know i shouldn't blame Cole for this because it is not his fault. It could have happened to anyone but it didn't. It happened to my daughter. I try not to blame Cole for this. I don't want to. He is a wonderful husband to my daughter and a wonderful father to my granddaughter. I could not ask for a better son in law. I wonder why this happened to my daughter. What did she ever do wrong? I pray everyday to take her place. I just want my daughter to wake up. Today is the day that we will take her off of the ventilator. If she does not survive, i don't know what i will do.

Todds point of view

*********************

That bastard Cole put my daughter in a coma. As soon as i get out of this jail cell i will make him pay for this. I would have hired someone to do it, but i will get more enjoyment out of it if i am the one to make him pay. Today at six o clock my daughter is going to be taken off of the ventilator. They won't even let me out to tell her goodbye. As soon as i get out of this cell i am taking my sons and my grandaughter and take them somewhere to start a new life. I know Starr was mad at me for the longest time for planing to steal her daughter, but she finally forgave me. I think that this time she will understand why i am doing this. I am taking her to protect her from her father.

_**I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. =) Thanks again to everyone who leaves reviews and those who read my story. I don't know how long it will be before i update again b/c school this year is so hectic. Lots of homework eveyday! luckily today i didn't have any homework which gave me a chance to write this chapter. I hope everyone is adjusting well to school, and those who are still on Summer break are having a fun one! Enjoy. =D **_

_**xoxo, Summer**_


	18. Chapter 18

Cole couldn't take it anymore. He knew that today may be the last day that he and Hope would be able to spend with Starr, so he decided to spend the day at the hospital with Starr and Hope. He got Hope dressed and then got ready himself. He was about to leave, but as soon as he was about to walk out of the door the phone rang. He considered not answering it, but knew that it could be someone important so he sat Hope down and went to answer the phone.

"Hello" He said as he picked up the phone.

"Hello Mr. Thornhart." Someone said on the other line. "I am calling about your wife, Mrs. Thornhart?"

"Yes that is her. May i ask who is calling?"

"This is doctor Mary Vanhauer from the Llanview hospital. I have been assigned to take care of your wife while she is with us."

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Well i just wanted to let you know that i don't know if you would want to take your wife off the ventilator just yet."

"Why is that?"

"Well i actually think that it would be better if we spoke in person."

"I was just on my way down there." Cole told her.

"Great. I will see you then. Goodbye."

"Bye" Cole said hanging up the phone. He then picked up Hope carried her to the car and put her in her seat before driving to the hospital.

When Cole got to the hospital he went straight to Starrs room. But before going in the doctor stopped him.

"Mr. Thornhart." She said walking up to him.

"Mrs Vanhauer you said you needed to speak with me about my wife?"

"Yes i do. There is something that i think you should know before you decide to take her off the ventilator."

"Ok" Cole said walking over to the couch and laying Hope down who was asleep. "Let's hear it."

"Well Mr. Thornhart, we took some more tests on your wife just to make sure that there was no possible way that we could bring her out of the coma before we took her off the ventilator."

"And?" Cole asked.

"Well When the tests results came back we noticed something was off. Your wifes hormones were way off, and we knew that something was not right. We then looked to see how strong her heartbeat was, and something was off there too. Instead of finding one heartbeat we found two."

"Are you saying?" Cole asked too shocked to even say the word.

"I'm saying that your wife is pregnant." She told him. "Congratulations Mr. Thornhart. But now you have to make the decision. There is still a high chance that the baby could survive even with the mother in a coma. As long as she is still breathing even if it is a ventilator helping her breath. And as long as the baby still gets the nutrients it needs. We could feed it what it would need trough a tube. There is still a very small chance that the baby would die and it will be a high risk pregnancy. We would have to be ready to do a emergency C-section at any time if things took a turn for the worse. That would be no problem though since Starr is here. You can decide whatever you like but i just thought that you should know before you decided to take her off the ventilator."

"Thank you." Cole said. "May i see her?"

"Of course." The doctor said. "Would you like me to watch your daughter for you so you can spend some time with her alone?"

"Yes please." Cole told her. "She can see her mom when she wakes up."

"Ok you go see your wife."

"Thank you." Cole said and then he walked into the room and sat down by Starr taking her hand.

He closed his eyes and remembered back to the night of their anniversary. The night they made love. They had got so caught up in the moment that they had forgotten to use a condom. Tears starting pouring down Coles face as he ran his hand over Starrs stomach.

"Starr please wake up. Come back to me. I need you, your daughter needs you, and now our new baby daughter or son needs you. Please Starr, please come back to us." Cole felt something move under neath his hand. He looked down to see Starrs hand twitch just the tiniest bit. Cole didn't know what it meant, but he knew that when you were in a coma you didn't move at all. He just kept replaying what the doctor had said to him over and over again in his head. "You wife is pregnant." Cole thought that maybe he was just hilucinating that Starr had moved her hand until it happened again.

"Starr? Starr are you coming back to me?" He asked her leaning over her his face pouring tears. Just then the doctor opened the door holding Hope.

"Your daughter woke up and said she wanted to see her mother."

"Doctor there is something i need to tell you." Cole told her. And with that, Starrs hand twitched again, wrapping around Coles hand.


	19. Chapter 19

The doctor ran over to Starr and handed Hope to Cole.

"Starr, Starr can you hear me? Your daughter and husband is here. They want you to wake up." Starrs hand twitched once more. "Starr?"

"What's wrong with mommy?" Hope asked looking at the doctor who was checking Starrs heart.

"Cole you need to get Hope out of here. We need to run some tests on Starr, and Hope does not need to be in here.

"Ok But please let me know as soon as you find out anything."

"I will" the doctor told him.

"Come on Hope let's go get something to eat. We will se mommy later."

"No! I want to see mommy now! Why won't she wake up? Does she hate me?" Hope asked starting to cry while kicking trying to get out of Coles arms.

"No baby she doesn't hate you at all. She's just very sick right now and she needs to get better."

"I want mommy!" Hope cried kicking and screaming.

Cole started to cry trying to calm down Hope. The doctor inside was hooking more machines and tubes up to Starr trying to figure out why and how she had moved her hand. She checked her heart and it started to beat faster, stronger like she could hear Hope screaming, and was trying her hardest to wake up. Their was no sign of life in Starr except for the beating of her heart, and the twiching of her hand which only seems to happen when Cole is in the room. The doctor was confused and didn't understand what was going on. Nothing like this had ever happened before. As Hopes screaming became more distant Starrs heart started to beat slower. The baby inside of her seemed to be fine for now, but if Starr stays in this coma for long it could be life threatening to the both of them.

Cole had finally gotten Hope calmed down. She was now sitting in the cafeteria with Marty. Cole had called Blair and she was on her way now. Cole made his way back up to Starrs room hoping for her to wake up. The doctor saw Cole and came out to tell him what had happened. He went into Starrs room and sat down beside her.

"Starr" he said taking her hand. "Your whole family is waiting for you to wake up. We love you and need you. Our daughter doesn't understand what's going on. I told her that you was just really sick. We have a new baby that you are carrying. I want to raise him or her with you. Please Starr, please wake up and come back to us. I can't do this alone. How do you exspect me to be able to support two children and work and finish college at the same time? I can't. I need your help. I know that i have our family who will support us, but i thought that we promised that we were going to take care of ourselves? I can't keep that promise without your help. Starr i need you, your daughter needs you, your mom, Langston, everyone needs you. We can't go on with out you. Just please come back to us, please."

Cole waited but Starr did not move again. Not even one little twitch of the hand. Cole bowed his head and started to cry until he heard the door open. He looked up to see Blair standing there. She looked like crap. She looked like she hadn't slept or showered in days and she looked like she was getting skinnier. Last time he had seen Langston she had looked the same way. Cole got up from the bed, hugged Blair, and walked out of the room. He wanted to go back downstairs to his mom and Hope, but he couldn't. He fell on the couch in the waiting room and just broke down into tears. He layed there until he felt someone touch him. He looked up and it was Hope. He must have fallen asleep because he looked out the window and it was dark. He must have been asleep for hours. Cole took out his phone and it was 7:00. An hour ago Starr was supposed to have been taken off the ventilator. He looked around, and no one was there excpet for Marty and Hope. He jumped up and ran to Starrs room startling Hope. She was still alive. Still hooked up to the ventilator. Cole walked back out into the waiting room afraid he had freaked out Hope.

"Daddy" She said running up to him. "Can i see mommy now?"

"Yes baby. You can see her now." Cole picked her up and took her into Starrs room.

"Mommy please wake up." She said touching Starrs hand. "I wove you mommy. Please get better." Hope crawled up into the bed and layed down beside Starr. She wrapped her tiny arms around her and closed her eyes. "I miss you mommy." Hope whispered drifting off to sleep.

She has had trouble falling asleep ever since the wreck. She was so used to Starr tucking her in every night and singing her a lullaby as she drifted off to sleep. Cole tried to but broke down into tears every time. He finally gave up and it would take her forever to be able to fall asleep. Hope felt comforted in the warmth of her moms arms. Cole covered Hope up and layed down on the other side of Starr, wrapping his arms around her as well. He finally drifted off to sleep. Just then the monitor that Starr was hooked up to started to beep as Starr chest rose and then fell again.

_**Is Starr waking up or are they loosing her for good? The answer to that question will be in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Please review and tell me what you thought. I enjoy reading them. =) Thanks. **_

_**xoxo, Summer**_


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter has Markko and Langston in it too. They haven't been in the story in while, and their storyline is about to get very inportant in my story. Hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what you thought. =)

Cole and Hope both woke up to the beeping on Starrs monitor just as the doctors were running into the room.

"Cole I need you and Hope to get out of here now!" The doctor said running over to Starr.

"What's happening to her?! Is she dying?! You can't let her die! What's happening to her?!"

"Cole we don't know. We could be loosing her we just don't know. We need you to get out of the room so it will be easier to see what is wrong with her."

"No i'm not going anywhere until I know that she is ok!" Cole screamed grabbing Starrs hand.

"Mommy" Hope started to cry. She didn't understand what was going on. All she knew was that one second she was asleep in her moms arms, and the next second she was being awoken a beeping sound coming from a machine that her mom was hooked up to. Doctors rushed into the room, and they were everywhere. Her dad was screaming asking if her mother was dying. Hope was scared she didn't know what to do, or think. So she just cried out for her mom.

"Cole you need to leave please. I promise we will tell you as soon as we find out anything. Hope does not need to be in here right now and I think that she is scared."

Cole knew that she was right. What was important right now was his daughter. He looked over at Hope who was standing there staring at her mom crying. Cole walked over to her to pick her up, and she looked up at him like she was scared.

"Baby i'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that. I didn't mean to scare you. Come on let's go get some ice cream."

Hope just shook her head.

"What's wrong Hope? Why don't you want any ice cream?" Cole asked her trying to hold back tears.

"I want mommy back." Hope cried breaking down into tears. Cole picked her up and with one last glance at Starr walked out of the room.

"Me too baby, me too."

***************

Langston was taking a shower at her and Markkos apartment. She hadn't taken one for like a week. Ever since Starr went into a coma she has hardly gotten out of bed. She quit going to school and work. Markko has been really worried about her, and said that if she kept it up he was going to call a therapist for help. Although Langston refused to going to one. She said that she didn't need any help, that she was just grieving. Markko had went out to get them something to eat. Langston hadn't eaten a thing since the wreck. While showering Langston felt a sudden pain in her stomach. It hurt so bad she could hardly bare it. She got out of the shower just as Markko was walking into the room.

"Babe what's wrong? He asked running over to her."

"I don't know." Langston said. "I was just taking a shower and all of a sudden i got this sharp pain in my stomach"

"You need to eat something Lang."

"I don't want anything to eat Marrko. I told you i'm not hungry."

"Langston how can you not be hungry? You haven't ate anything in a month."

"I'm just not ok."

"Lang I know you're depressed and everything but you can't just tear yourself up like this. You need to let Starr go."

"Let her go?! Markko you don't know what it's like to loose someone you love because you never have! I lost my parents and now i am loosing my best friend! I am not going to let her go! And if you think that I should then maybe i should just let you go!" Langston screamed at Marrko breaking down into tears.

"Langston what are you saying? You want us to break up?"

"Markko i'm saying that...Ow!" Langston grabbed her stomach, and fell.

"Lang what's wrong?!" Markko asked catching her before she fell. She couldn't answer though for she had fallen unconsious. Markko figured that it was from her lack of eating so he grabbed the food that he had just gotten and put her in the car before driving off to the hospital.

I made this happen to Langston because something really important is about to happen with Langston and I didn't know exactly how to make everyone find out. Don't worry about her to much though it's nothing to serious. The most important thing in this story right now is Starr. Is she going to be ok? I know I said that the answer to that question would be in this chapter but i'm sorry it wasn't. I promise you will find out in the next one though. Hope you are enjoying my story I am enjoying all of you alls stories and reviews. =) Thanks for reading my story and reviewing. =D

xoxo, Summer 


	21. Chapter 21

Cole was waiting out in the waiting room with Hope when the doctor came out. He had taken Hope to get ice cream, but she refused to eat anything.

"I'm not going to eat anything good until mommy can have it too." Hope had told Cole when he tried to talk her into getting ice cream. He had told her ok not wanting to argue with her, and took her back to the waiting room to wait to see what was wrong with Starr.

When the doctor walked out of Starrs room Cole stood up and walked over to her.

"Is my mommy ok?" Hope asked walking over to her as well.

"Yes Hope your mommy will be fine."

"What?" Cole asked. "What do you mean she will be fine?"

"She woke up. The monitor was beeping because she was waking up. I have no clue what happened because this has never happened beofre. I think that you talking to her is what brought her back though."

"So she's awake? She's going to be ok?"

"Yes. She needs to stay in the hospital awhile longer so we can run some more tests and make sure that she is ok, but yes. She should be fine."

"Can we see her now?" Cole asked her eager to see his wife.

"Yes you may. She was actually asking for you and Hope. But don't over wealm her which i know will be hard to do, she doesn't need to much excitement right now."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Cole said hugging her.

"Thank you for fixing my mommy." Hope said hugging her while tears poured down her snow white cheeks.

"Your welcome sweetie." she said hugging her back.

"Come on Hope let's go see Starr." Cole said picking her up and walking to her room.

"One more thing Cole." The doctor said.

"yes?"

"You have the honor to tell your wife about your child."

"Thank you so much." Cole said smiling at her before walking into Starrs room.

***************

When Markko pulled up to the hospital Langston was already awake. She had waken up almost as soon as they had gotten into the car. She still refused to eat anything, and didn't want to go to the hospital but since she wasn't driving, and was feeling sick she had no control over where they went. Markko got out and went and got a wheelchair for Langston. She felt slightly embarrased because she knew that it wasn't necessary. Markko wheeled her into the emergeny room, and within minutes she was in. After they told the doctor what had happened she said that numerous things could be wrong, but that she thought she knew what it was.

"It is very dangerous for you not to be eating ." The doctor told her. "That could make you very sick. I think i know what is wrong with you though. Please put on this gown. I will be back in a few minutes to check you." The doctor handed her the gown and walked out of the room. When she walked back in she checked Langstons heart, blood pressure, and everything else that they usually check on normal checkups.

"Now this is going to be cold." The doctor said lifting up Langstons gown, and putting a monitor on her stomach.

"Aww just what I thought." The doctor said as she moved the monitor around on Langstons stomach, and looked up at the screen.

"What is it?" Markko asked looking at the screen concerned. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing is wrong with her. She is perfectly fine. Actually they are both fine."

"Both?" Markko asked looking at the screen confused.

"Yes, both. See that right there?" The doctor said pointing to the screen. Both Langston and Markko looked up at it.

"Yes" Markko said.

"That is your baby. Now he or she is very tiny at this moment. Tinier than he or she should be. And if you don't start eating Ms. Cramer than you could lose this baby. You can't just go without eating. You are killing you and the baby. Right now you are both fine. But if you do not start eating then we could lose both of you. Can you promise me that you will start eating?"

A tear poured down Langstons check and Markko grabbed her hand. She looked down at her stomach, and rubbed her hand over her belly.

"Yes i don't want to lose someone else i love, but we used a condom. How could this have happened?"

"Condoms don't always work. As a matter of fact they only work 97% of the time. That doesn't sound like a big number but believe me it is. We have people come in here all the time and they say the exact same thing that you just told me. That they used a condom. How could it have happened. You have to be careful. And as for losing someone else you love, i heard that your cousin, Starr has came out of her coma. He husband and daughter are in with her now. She just came out. You can go and see her later, but first i want you to go get somnething to eat beofre you or the baby gets any weaker."

"She's awake? Omg she's awake?" Langstons asked breaking down into tears.

Marrko started crying too. He was glad that Starr was awake and that he was going to be a father. All of his worries about not being ready before were gone now.

"Markko can we go see her?" First I want you to get something to eat and then we can. I'm sorry i want to see her too, but until you eat somethiung you are not going anywhere."

"Ok then let's go down to the cafeteria so i can eat. I am not leaving this hospital until i get to see Starr."

"That is fine." Markko said helping her up.

"Markko" Langston said looking into his eyes.

"Yes Lang?"

"I didn't mean what I said earlier. About wanting to break up. I love you Markko, and I was just upset. I didn't mean a thing i said."

"I know. Come on lets go get you something to eat so we can go see Starr."

"That sounds perfect." Langston said taking Markkos hand as they walked down to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

Hope you guys liked this chapter. I had Langston get pregnant because of many reasons. One main reason though was because in OLTL they like to act like you can never get pregnant if you use a condom. That is NOT true! A big % of people actually get pregnant when they use a condom. They do not always work, and OLTL likes to act like they do. Ok. lol. I'm not trying to give you all a speech but I just wanted everyone to know that. Please review and tell me what you thought! I will update again as soon as I can. =)

xoxo, Summer


	22. Chapter 22

"Starr?" Cole said walking into Starrs room.

"Cole? Omg Cole, Hope!"

"Mommy!" Hope shouted runnning over to Starr with a huge smile on her face that stretched from ear to ear. "I miss you mommy!"

"I missed you too baby." Starr said picking her up and sitting her on the side of her bed.

"Can you come home now?"

"I have to stay here a little longer but then i can come home with you. And i promise i will never leave you again ok? As soon as i get out of here i will take you anywhere you want to go."

"Daddy too?"

"Yes Hope. daddy too." Starr said looking up at Cole and smiling.

"I've missed you Starr. We all have. Thank you so much for coming back to me. I don't know what i would have done without you. I'm so sorry for what happened. I will never let you or Hope get hurt again. I know i've promised you that so many times, but i will not break that promise again.

"Shhh... Cole it wasn't your fault. I've missed you too. I can't wait to get out of here so i can sleep in the same bed as you again."

"I can't either." Cole said walking over to Starr and Hope.

Starr scooted over on her bed and pulled Hope closer so Cole could lay with them.

"I wove you mommy." Hope said looking up at Starr.

"I love you too baby. And i love your daddy too." Starr smiled at Cole and he back at her.

"I wove daddy too!" Hope said.

"I love you too Hope and i also love your mommy very much." Cole told her still smiling at Starr.

Hope looked at both of her parents who were smiling at each other and holding hands. She giggled knowing how much they loved each other and then closed her eyes. She was happy now. Her mom was awake, her dad seemed to be happier, and she now had both of her parents to love and care for her.

"I love you Starr." Cole whispered to Starr before kissing her so passionatly on her lips. More passionate than ever.

"I love you too Cole." She whispered kissing him back.

And then they closed their eyes holding each other with their daughter in between them.

***************

Langston was eating fast. Faster than Markko had ever seen her eat before.

"Slow down Lang, you're going to choke." He said laughing at her.

"I'm sorry but i want to finish eating so i can go and see Starr. Plus this baby is really hungry. She said taking another bite of her chicken. They had ditched the food in the car that Markko had brought and went straight to the cafeteria. Langston had already eaten a salad, some fries, and a donought from this morning. She was now eating chicken but complaining about her she was trying to hurry and get done eating so she could go see Starr.

"Lang take your time. That baby is obviously very hungry. I've never seen you eat like this before." He laughed. "I guess you really do eat for two when your pregnant." Markko said comparing what he had eaten to what she had. He had a burger and a salad.

"The baby's really hungry. I guess i'll have to feed him or her more often." Langston joked. "By the way do you think we should start thinking of names for the baby? We only have eight months left."

"Only?" Markko laughed. "We still have awhile Lang , but if you want to start picking out names then we can."

"Markko do you think that we will be able to raise this baby and still be able to go to work and go to school?"

"Yes Lang. I know we will be able to. If we have to then you can take off of your job for a little while when the baby comes and continue school and that way she won't have to go to a baby sitter until she is a little older. When she does go we could take her to Hopes baby sitter. She's really good with the kids from what i hear."

"Markko I know that I wanted a baby at first but then i changed my mind. I'm really excited about this baby but i'm worried that we won't be able to be good parents. We're still so young."

"Lang we're 19 and 20. People have babies younger than us all the time and their ok. Starr and Cole were only 17 and 18 when Starr had Hope. And look at her now. She's happier and healthier than ever."

"I know how scared Starr must have been now. She must have been frightened!"

"Lang we're going to be ok. I promise you. I didn't think that we were ready yet either but know I know that we are." He said taking Langstons hand.

"You do?"

"Yes i do. Now what was you thinkinig about names?"

"I don't know. For a girl i was wondering if maybe we could name her after my mom? We don't have to if you don't want to, but i think that it would really mean a lot to her if she was still alive."

"That's fine Lang. Whatever you want. What about a boy?"

"A boy? hmm... Idk you choose."

"Well let's see...Markko." He said smiling.

"That's actually kind of cute. Markko junior. Little Heraldo."

"Ok never mind then. something else."

"Oh I was just joking. I think that your name is cute." Langston said laughing.

"Haha your very funny Lang."

"I try." Langston said smiling.

"Hmm... a boy" Markko said thinking again. "How about Luke?"

"Luke? That's cute. Where did you get that name from?"

"It was my grandfathers name."

"I like it." Langston said. "Luke it is."

"Really" Markko said.

"Sure Markko. You gave me the name i wanted for a girl. And plus, i like it."

"Thank you Lang. I know we are going to be good parents."

"No thank you Markko. For not leaving me after i went into depression. I love you."

"I love you too Lang. Now let's go see Starr."

"Ok" Langaston said letting go of Markkos hand to go throw away her trash.

"Let me get that for you Lang." He said picking it up and throwing it away. And then he grabbed her hand again and they went up to the 3rd floor to see Starr.

_**I Picked Luke for a boy because it seems like a name that Langston and Markko would name their baby if they had one. **_


	23. Chapter 23

"Starr?" Langston said knocking on her hospital door. She didn't hear anything so she just opened the door.

Starr are you awake? She asked walking in. She saw Starr, Cole, and Hope laying together sleeping on the bed. She didn't want to bother them but she wanted to make sure that the doctor was right. That she was awake. She was just going to take one look at Starr to make sure that she was ok and then she was going to leave. When she walked over to look at Starr her eyes fluttered open.

"Starr! It is true! your awake!" Langston said with a smile crossing her whole face.

"Lang." Starr said looking at her. "How have you been?"

"Oh Starr!" Langston said a tear pouring down her cheek. "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too Lang. I'm so glad that i'm awake now and i can be with my family again. How is my mom, dad, and Jack, and Sam?"

"Your mom has been really upset. Jack and Sam have been too."

"What about my dad and everyone else?"

"Everyone is fine. We've all missed you though."

"Langston how is my dad?"

"Starr, i think that you need to talk to your mom about that."

"Is he ok?"

"Yes he's fine i guess."

"What do you mean you guess?" Langston where is he?"

"He is in jail Starr. He tried to kill Cole after you guys had the wreck. He blames Cole for what happened to you guys and tried to kill him. If John hadn't of gotten there in time he might have beaten him to death."

"Omg! He tried to kill him again? It's all my fault."

"Starr no it's not. It's not your fault at all. Your dad is a jerk and he is paying for that."

"He told me that he was never going to hurt Cole again." Starr said looking over at him and Hope.

"Starr you of all people should know that your dad doesn't always do what he says he will."

"Your right. But lets not talk about my dad right now. You never answered me. How have you been?"

"I've been fine. I just can't wait for you to get out of this hospital so we can go do something."

"Me either." Starr said hugging Langston.

"Lang could you do me a favor? Could you call everyone and tell them that i'm ok and out of the coma? I need to call my mom and let her know that i'm ok."

"Sure Starr. Do you need anything?"

"No i'm fine. Thank you."

"Your welcome. I'm glad that your awake."

"Me too Langston."

Langston gave Starr one last hug and then went to go call everyone and tell them that she was awake. Starr picked up the phone and dialed her moms number. She hoped that she would answer. Starr was about to hang up when she heard a voice on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom. How have you been?"

"Starr? Starr is it really you?"

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry i would have called you sooner but..."

"Did you just wake up?"

"About an hour ago actually."

"How are you feeling honey? Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes mom i'm fine. I Just want to go home."

"When can you?"

"I'm not for sure. They want to run some more tests on me and keep me here a little while longer so they can make sure that i'm ok."

"Does Cole know that you're awake?"

"Yes he does." Starr said looking over at him and Hope and smiling. "He's her with me right now."

"Well i will be right there. I'll get there as fast as I can. Do you need anything?"

"No. Just come and see me mom. I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too baby. I'll be right there. I love you."

"I love you too mom. bye."

"Bye sweetheart." Blair hung up the phone, grabbed her keys,and ran out of the door in her robe. She was crying and had on no makeup but that didn't matter to her. All that mattered right now was that Starr was awake and she could finally live life again.


	24. Chapter 24

Cole woke up and noticed that Starr was already awake. He sat up and looked at her.

"Hey sleepyhead." Starr said smiling at him.

"Hey. Sorry i slept so long. I haven't slept that well since..."

"Me either." Starr said.

"Hey Starr there's something i need to tell you. I was going to tell you earlier but i didn't want to overwealm you since you just woke up."

"What Cole? What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. Everythings perfect actually." Cole smiled at Starr taking her hand.

"What can be more perfect than us being together?"

"You mean than the three of us?"

"Yes. You, me, and our beautiful daughter Hope."

"Well what's better than three is four."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your pregnant Starr. We're going to have another child."

"What? No Cole I can't be. I've been in a coma for a month. I would have known."

"Starr how long does it usually take to find out that you're pregnant?"

"Usually a month at the most."

"And when did you go into the coma?"

"I don't really remember."

"Think. What is the last thing that you remember?"

"Picking Hope up."

"When did we pick Hope up?"

"The day after our anniversary. Cole I don't know what you're getting at. There's no way that i'm pregnant."

"Just think about it Starr. You have been in the coma for a month. You went into a coma the day after our anniversary."

"Omg. We didn't use a condom."

"No we didn't. And you are a month pregnant Starr. I've only known for a couple of days myself."

"Oh Cole! We are going to have another baby!" She cried hugging him.

"Yes we are. And this time we can be there from the beggining."

"Omg Cole. We will be able to see this baby hold his or hers head up for the first time. We will be there the first time he or she sits up. The first time he or she smiles. We will be there to comfort her when she gets her first tooth. The first time he smiles or laughs. We will be there for everything."

"Yes we will Starr. And this time we will do it together. I will be there for you through the pregnancy and the birth this time. We will do this as a family."

Starr smiled at cole and hugged him again. She was so happy that they were having another child. She pulled away from Cole and put her hand on her stomach then looked over at Hope who was still asleep. This was perfect and nothing could change that."


	25. Chapter 25

Starr was talking to Cole about the baby when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Starr said thinking she knew who it was.

"Starr? Omg Starr! How are you honey?" Blair asked running over to her and hugging her daughter.

"I'm fine mom. I'm so happy to see you. You look awful. How have you been?"

"I haven't had much sleep. I've just been so worried about you. But i'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine mom. Just happy to be awake."

"I'm happy that you're awake to sweetheart." Blair said hugging Starr.

"I'm going to go out here and talk to Langston and Markko." Cole said "Starr, Blair do you need anything?"

"Oh i'm fine Cole thank you."

"Your welcome Mrs. Manning. Starr?"

"Yes could you get me a burger from the cafeteria please? I'm craving them."

"Sure honey. Anything you need. I'll be right back, i love you." Cole said leaning down and kissing Starrs forehead.

"I love you too."

Cole walked out of the room and Blair walked over to Starrs bed and sat down.

"I see Hope feel asleep." She said looking down at her.

"Yea she was really tired. Cole said that she hasn't been sleeping well since the accident."

"Nobody has honey. We've all missed you."

"And i've missed all of you."

"So honey. Your craving cafeteria burgers? You've always hated them."

"yah i actually need to talk to you about that."

"About cafeteria burgers?"

"Well no not really. About me being pregnant."

"What? Starr don't be silly your not pregnant."

"That's what i thought when Cole told me."

"So a doctor didn't even tell you and your still believing this?"

"Mom the doctor told Cole. He wouldn't lie to me about something like this."

"Well i know he wouldn't but still honey. You really need to have a doctor check you. I mean how could you even be pregnant? You've been in a coma for a month."

"The night before we had the wreck was our anniversary remember? We didn't use a condom. Cole said that the doctor told him that i was only a month pregnant."

"Omg honey. Well congratulations. Does Hope know?"

"No, not yet."

"Honey you know i support you in every decision that you make but what are you going to do?Hope is not even three yet and both you and Cole are working and going to school. How are you going to be able to take care of another child?"

"We took care of Hope when we was only 17 and 18, and was still going to school. I would quit my job for now and still go to school. The baby can go to daycare once he or she gets old enough."

"I know you did honey. You will be great parents to this little baby just like you are to Hope."

"Thank you mom."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

Cole then knocked on the door. "Can i come in?"

"Yes" Starr said.

Cole came in and handed her the burger.

"Thank you. Did you get a chance to talk to Langston and Markko?"

"Just for a second. I think they want to see you again."

"Did you tell them?"

"No i thought that you might want to."

"Thank you Cole. My mom knows now by the way."

"Oh she does?" Cole asked looking at her.

"Congratulations Cole." Blair said smiling at him. "I'm going to go call your brothers and let them know that you're awake. Do you want me to tell Langston and Markko that they can come in?"

"Sure"

"Ok. I'll be back in a little bit honey." Blair said leaning down hugging Starr and kissing her forehead.

"Bye mom i love you."

"I love you too honey." Blair then went to go call Jack and Sam and tell Langston and Markko that Starr wanted to talk to them.


	26. Chapter 26

Langston and Markko walked back into the room.

"Hey Starr how are you?" Markko asked her.

"I'm fine Markko. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Starr we have something that we need to tell you. It's pretty big news."

"Really? I have some pretty big news that i need to tell you too."

"Well you go first."

"Ok well, i'm going to have another baby."

"Really? Starr that's great! Congratulations i'm so happy for you guys."

"Thank you. We're pretty happy ourselves." Starr said smiling at Cole. "So what was your big news?"

"Well i'm pregnant too."

"Nu uh."

"Yea"

"Omg Lang are you serious? You two are going to have a baby? Together?"

"Well i hope together." Langston laughed.

"You're seriously pregnant?"

"Yes i am. We just found out."

"Well congratulations Lang. I'm so happy for you. Both of you. But i thought you decided that you didn't want a baby?"

"Well i didn't think that we were ready but now i think that we are."

"Well i will help you through the pregnancy just like you helped me through mine. And if you have a girl i have plenty of baby clothes." Starr laughed looking over at Hope.

"Yes but what if you have another girl again?"

"Then i guess we'll just have to share them won't we?"

"I guess we will." Langston laughed.

"Now we're going to be the fantastic seven." Markko laughed

"Our group just keeps growing and growing doesn't it?" Cole said laughing.

"Yes it does." Markko said.

"Soon it will be the fantastic ten." Cole said smiling at Starr.

"Who are you planning on having kids with? Because i think that i'm done after this." Starr said laughing. I think that two kids is enough."

"But what if we want more later on? We still haven't had our triplets."

"Triplets? What planet are you living on? Are you planning on having these babys for me? Because it isn't exactly a joy ride giving birth to one kid let alone three."

"You don't give birth to all of them at one time."

"Yes but you give birth to them all the same day one after the other."

Do you know how much that would hurt?"

"Only twice as much as having one kid." Cole laughed.

"haha Cole. How about after this one when we're older and out of college then we will talk about having more."

"Ok. As long as i get my triplets."

They all laughed at Cole rolling there eyes.

"Does it really hurt that bad?" Langston asked Starr looking at her scared.

"Well not that bad." Starr lied.

"But when you were in labor you seemed to be in a lot of pain. And after you told me that it hurt worse that you have ever felt anything hurt before."

"Well i know it hurt but i don't actually remember what it felt like exactly. You know how they say that you remember that it hurt really bad but you don't remember what it felt like? Well that's true. To tell you the truth, i'm kind of scared myself."

"You'll be fine Starr. And this time i will be ther to help you get through it." Cole said taking Starrs hand and smiling at her.

"Thank you Cole. I love you."

"I love you too Starr." He said kissing her.

"Ok you two get a room!" Langston joked with them.

"We have one. You're just in it." Starr joked back.

"Ok, ok. Let's have a toast. Markko said laughing picking up his coke.

"A toast?" Langston asked looking at him.

"To us, to our future, our friendship."

"Ok" Langston said picking up her coke as did Cole. Starr picked up her water and they raised their glasses to toast to their future.

"To the fantastic four that has grown into the fantastic seven. To our future and our friendship that no matter what comes our way we get through it together as always." Markko said

"To the fantastic seven." Everyone said clinking their glasses together. They then talked about their future and possible names for their children. Talking and laughing like they used to do.


	27. Chapter 27

"Mommy" Hope said waking up and looking at everyone. "What's going on?"

"She doesn't know yet." Starr whispered to Langston and Markko.

"Oh well we're going to go. We'll be back in a little bit. Bye Hope." Langston said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Bye you guys." Markko said walking out the door.

"Bye antie wangston and uncki Marki." Hope said sitting up and waving at them.

Starr picked Hope up and sat her on her lap. "Hey sleepy head. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes"

"That's good. Hope, daddy and I have somethig that we need to tell you."

"What?"

"Well mommy is going to have a baby."

"A baby?"

"yes"

"Like Maddie at daycare?"

"Yes sweetie"

"But she cry a lot."

"She does?"

"Yes. She always cry."

"Well Hope sometimes babys cry. You did when you was little too."

"I did?"

"Yes. You didn't cry very often but you did every now and then."

"Will it be my sister?"

"Yes or your brother. Which ever one we have."

"A brother?"

"Yes Hope. How do you feel about that?"

"Will you still love me?"

"Of course sweetie."

"And play with me?"

"Of course we will Hope." Cole told her.

"Can I play with my baby brother or sister?"

"Of course you can sweetie." Cole said.

Starr and Cole both just sat there looking at Hope waiting for her reaction.

"yay! I will have a new baby to play with!" Hope smiled.

"So then you are ok with this Hope?" Starr asked her.

"Yes. Can we still go places and take the baby?"

"Once he or she gets a little older of course we can sweetie."

"ok"

"Do you want some ice cream now Hope?" Cole asked her.

"Can mommy have some?"

"Of course she can sweetie.:

"Yay. Mommy you want ice cream?"

"That sounds good Hope."

"Come on mommy let's go get it."

"Hope how about we bring the ice cream to mommy?"

"But i want her to go with us." Hope said looking sad.

"Actually Cole the doctor said that i could get up and walk around a little bit if i wanted. I just have to have someone with me. I would like to get out of this bed. I've been in it for a month."

"Ok then. We will all go down to the cafeteria and get some ice cream."

"Let me just get dressed first." Starr said reaching for her bag that Cole had brought to the hospital for her."

"Thank you Cole for bringing my stuff by the way."

"It was no problem Starr." Cole said kissing her. He had forgotten how good it felt to kiss Starr.

She got dressed and then picked up Hope. They all went down to the cafeteria to get some ice cream together. Like a family again.


	28. Chapter 28

"Can the baby have ice cream when it gets older?" Hope asked as they sat in the cafeteria eating their ice cream.

"Of course she can Hope." Starr replied.

"Mommy can we go to the park now that you're awake?"

"Honey i have to stay here for a couple more days but then i promise we can ok?"

"Ok. My ice cream is all gone. Can i have more?"

"Hope if you eat anymore ice cream you are going to get sick. You can have some more tommorow ok?" Cole told her picking up their bowls and going to throw them away.

"Ok"

"Come on Hope lets walk mommy back up to the room. I want to take you somewhere."

"Can she go?"

"Mommy needs to rest. We don't want her to over do it."

"Ok"

Hope and Cole walked Starr back up to her hospital room before Cole gave her a kiss goodbye. He grabbed her around the waist, smoothed her hair out of her face, and then kissed her so passionate it took her breath away. Starr pushed back gasping for air but kissed him again. They kissed again and again until Starr finally pulled away looking at Hope. She was standing in the doorway of her hospital room staring at her parents. They were so caught up in what they were doing that they hadn't noticed her standing there.

"Hope" Starr said pulling back. "What are you doing?"

"Just waiting for daddy. He said we were supposed to go somewhere member?"

"I'm sorry Hope. I was just telling your mother goodbye."

Cole picked up Hope, smiled at Starr and then headed out the door.

"Where are we going daddy?" Hope asked as they got in the elevator.

"We are going to get your mommy something."

"Can we get something for the baby?"

"Sure"

While Cole picked out some flowers and a teddy bear that said i love you on it for Starr, Hope was looking at stuff for the baby.

"Can we get this for the baby?" Hope asked holding up a board game.

"I don't think the baby be able to play with that until it's a little older sweetie."

"Then how about this?" She asked holding up a pink shirt that said princess on it.

"That's cute Hope but we don't know if it will be a boy or a girl yet."

"Then what can we get the baby?"

"How about a toy?"

"Like this?" Hope asked holding up a green frog just like the one Todd had given Starr.

"That's perfect Hope."

The cashier bagged their stuff and then they headed up to Starrs room to give her her gifts.

When they walked in the door Starr was sitting in bed watching T.V.

"We got you something mommy." Hope said walking into the room.

"You did?" Starr asked a big smile spreading her face.

"yes"

"Here you go Starr. I'm glad you're awake." Cole said handing her the flowers and teddy bear.

"Thank you Cole." She said smelling the flowers and then sitting them down."

"I got you something to mommy." Hope said

"Really?"

"Yep. It's for the baby. I picked it out all by myself." She said handing the frog to Starr.

"Aww the baby will love it Hope. Thank you." She said hugging her.

"You're welcome mommy. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie. And i always will."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Sorry i haven't updated in so long guys. I've been so busy and haven't known what to write about. Thanks for being so patient and reading my story. I hope you like this chapter, and i hope to get another one up soon. Hopefully you all had a good, happy, healthy, and safe thanksgiving. =) xoxo, Summer **_

Today is the day that Starr is getting out of the hospital. She has been in the hospital for a week since the accident. Cole and Hope have planned a suprise welcome home party for her. She is about to leave the hospital and all her family and friends (except her father) are waiting for her at her house.

"I'm so happy i'm finally getting out of the hospital. It feels like i've been here forever."

"You kind of have. You've been here for five weeks." Langston told her as she helped her carry her stuff outside to the car. Cole was getting Hope in her carseat.

"Yah i know. I can't believe how much time has passed. Before we know it we'll be giving birth." Starr joked smiling at Langston.

Langston looked down and rested her hand on her stomach. "Yah your right, we will. I don't have anything for the baby yet."

"Lang it's ok. Don't worry about it. You still have eight more months until he or she comes."

"But what if the baby comes early?"

"Langston, i didn't have anything for Hope when i first got her back. You'll be fine. Your going to have plenty of time to get stuff for the baby. Just don't worry about it. You don't need to get stressed out."

"Yah your right." Langston said putting Starrs stuff in the car.

"Aren't i always?" Starr joked.

"Well there was that one time..." Langston joked back closing the door.

"Shut up." Starr said jokingly.

The two girls laughed until Markko came outside with their icecream. He had been sent to get it, while the rest of them put the stuff in the car.

"Here you guys go." He said handing the icecream to them.

"Thank you uncki Markki!" Hope said taking her icecream cone from him.

"Your welcome Hope."

"Thank you Markko" Starr said taking her icecream and then hugging him goodbye.

"So then we'll see you back at the house?" Markko asked

"Yah we have to stop at the gas station first but then we'll be there." Cole told him.

"Oh right we'll all be waiting for you."

"You make it sound like there's alot of you Markko." Starr laughed. "There's only two of you right now. The third one's not here yet." She joked.

"Oh. Yah. right." Markko said winking at Cole. "The two of us will be waiting for you.

Starr hugged Langston goodbye and then after they said bye to Hope they left.

"Ready to go home?" Cole asked Starr.

"Readier than i'll ever be." She said putting on her seatbelt. And then Cole pulled out of the parking lot. On their way home once again.


	30. Chapter 30

When they pulled in the driveway everyone was already inside waiting. Cole got out, opened the door for Starr, and then got Hope out of her carseat.

"Come on Starr. We'll get the stuff in a little bit." Cole said.

"Ok Cole" Starr said getting Hopes diaper bag out of the car.

They walked up to the house and Cole opened the door. Starr walked in and everyone jumped out.

"Welcome Home!" They all shouted as read the banner hanging in the kitchen doorway.

Starrs eyes filled with tears as everyone came over and started hugging her and telling her how glad they were that she was finally home.

"Thank you guys so much. I'm so glad to be home. Being in that hospital was horrible. Since everyone is here i have some news. My mom, Lagston, and Markko already know. I would like to tell the rest of you though. Cole, Hope. Would you guuys like to help me tell them the great news? "

"Yes. i want to tell them!" Hope said.

"Ok Hope." Starr said taking her from Cole. "You can tell them."

"Now mommy?"

"Yes Hope, now."

"I'm going to have a new brother or sister!" Hope screamed with enthusiasm.

"What? Starr your pregnant again?" Dorian asked her.

"Yes aunt Dorian. Im only about two months along."

'Well Starr, don't you think that you have enough to handle right now? I mean with Hope, and school, and your job?"

"I'm going to leave my job for a little bit after the baby is born. I can still go to school and the new baby can go to daycare with Hope while i am there. I know it won't be easy, but i was still going to school when i had Hope. And if i made it work then, then i can make it work now."

"Starr it's not that you won't be able to make it work, it's just that that's another big responsibility that you'll have to take care of. And you're only 19."

"I know aunt Dorian but together we can make it work."

"Ok. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into." She said walking off.

"It's ok Starr" Vikki said walking over to her. "You are a great mother and i know that you will be to this little one too. You know that if you ever need anything just ask me."

"Thank you aunt Vikki."

"Your welcome Starr. I'm sorry that i can't stay longer but i've got to go pick up Bree from kindergarden. Jessie's working today and can't pick her up. She wanted me to tell you that she's glad your home though and that she'll be by to see you as soon as she can."

"That's ok. Thanks for coming by. And tell Jessica i said thanks too."

"I will Starr. Call me if you need anything alright." She said hugging her.

"I will aunt Vikki. Bye." She said huigging her back.

"Just then Jack walked up with Sam.

"So i'm going to be an uncle again huh?"

"Yes Jack. You and Sam both."

"Can you please have a boy this time?There are too many girls in our family already."

"That's because girls are better than boys."

"No there not! Boys are way better aren't they Sam?"

"Yes. Girls have cuties!"

"Oh we do? Come here Sam." Starr said kissing him.

"Ewww." He said struggling to get away and wipe his face off.

"So will you?" Jack asked Starr again.

"I'll try Jack." Starr said laughing

"Thank you"

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Cole asked them.

"Yes but mom picked us up early since Starr was coming home."

"Oh"

"Yea, well i gotta go. I have business to take care of."

"What business could you possibly have to take care of?

"That's none of your business."

"Jack don't be rude." Starr told him.

"Well, it's not. But come on Cole i'll tell you. Starr can't know cuz she ruins everything."

"Hey!"

"It's true"

"No it's not!"

"Ok, ok it's not." Jack said laughing. "But only Cole can know this."

"That's fine" Starr said. Me and Hope have things we need to do. Don't we Hope?"

"Yes"

"Ok come on Cole, Sam." Jack said walking away.

Cole gave Starr a quick kiss on the lips, whispered i love you in her ear, and then walked away.

*******************

Everyone congratulated Starr and Cole and told Starr that they were glad that she was ok before leaving. Langston and Markko were the only ones left, and Cole had walked out to the car with them to tell them goodbye.

"Well Hope it's just me and you. What should we do?" Starr asked her sitting on the couch.

"Can we just sit here together mommy? I've missed you."

"Yes baby we can. I've missed you too." She said sitting her on her lap and kissing her lightly on her forhead. "I will never leave you again sweet angel." She whispered in her ear. And then Hope closed her eyes and rested her head on Starrs chest. Just like she used to do when she was little.

_**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it look me so long to upload this one too. Since i am on break i am going to try to write a couple so i can upload them before i go back. Thanks for reading my story, and thanks for reviewing. =) I hope everyone is enjoying their break and has a wonderful christmas. **_

_**Merry Christmas, Summer**_


	31. Chapter 31

Cole came in and found Starr and Hope both asleep on the couch. He got a blanket, covered them up, kissed them both on thier foreheads and then layed down beside them. Later when they all woke up, Cole cooked them dinner while Starr played with Hope.

"What's the babys name?"

"Well we haven't decided that yet Hope. First we have to know if it's a boy or girl."

"How will you know?"

"Well in a couple of months when mommy goes to the doctor the doctor will tell us."

"Oh. I hope it's a girl. I want a baby sister."

"Will you be disapointed if it isn't a girl Hope?"

"Nope. Cuz then i will have a baby brother."

"Yes you will sweetie. Now what do you want to do?"

"Will you read me the new book grandma gave me?"

"Sure i will honey."

Hope crawled into Starrs lap as she read the book. When she was finished Hope asked her to read it again so she did. When she got finished the second time Cole told them that dinner was ready so they all sat down to eat together as family again.

When dinner was done Cole cleaned up while Starr gave Hope a bath. He was trying to give them some time alone together since Hope hadn't been able to spend anytime with Starr for a long time.

When Starr was done giving Hope a bath and Cole was done cleaning the kitchen Starr took Hope to put her in bed.

"Goodnight my sweet angel." Starr said to her as she tucked her into bed. "I'll see you when you wake up in the morning."

"Mommy could you sing to me?" Hope asked as Starr kissed her forehead.

"Of course sweetie." Starr began to sing the song that she had made up just for Hope.

"Goodnight, Goodnight, Goodnight my sweet angel. Go to sleep and close your eyes. Mommy loves you, so does daddy, and we both say goodnight. When you awake we will be here, to take your hand, and lead through here. No bad dreams will come your way, and no fear shall be had. When you awake we will start a new day with lots of laughter and cheer. Hugs and kisses and i love you's. Mommy will never go away. Don't be scared now, close your eyes now, mommy loves you till the end. When you wake up i will be here to love you again."

Starr finished her song and then kissed Hope once more before leaving the room. She had started singing that song to her a year ago when she woke up one night from a nightmare. She had made it up as she went along, and since then she has sang it to her every night. It seemed to make her fall asleep and not have bad dreams.

_**I hope you all liked this chapter. I know the song was kind of corny. I wanted to end the chapter with something sweet and something that actually meant something. I actually made up the song as i went along like Starr did. I didn't know what to write, but i didn't want it to be just some regular lullaby that all mothers sing to thier children. I wanted it to come from Starrs heart, and be somethig that was only sang to Hope. It's not very good, but it's original. I could obviously never become a song writer. haha. That's why i write fan-fictions not songs. lol. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. I am going to try to get the next chapter up soon. **_

_**xoxo, Summer**_


	32. Chapter 32

It had been a couple of weeks since Starr had gotten out of the hospital and everything was finally starting to go back to normal. Except for the fact that Starr was pregnant. She is now about three months along as is Langston. The girls both had a doctors appointment today so Starr was going to take Hope to grandma Blairs.

"Hope are you ready?"

"Yes mommy. Are you going to find out what the baby is today?"

"Not today honey. We find that out next week."

"I think it's a girl."

"Do you? I kind of think it's a girl too Hope."

"I think it's a boy." Cole said.

"Of course you do Cole. You want it to be."

"I'll be happy with whatever we get." Cole said kissing Starr.

"Me too. But i really do think it's a girl. I feel the same way i did when i was pregnant with Hope."

"Well pregnancy's aren't different depending on the sex of the child are they?"

"Well sometimes, it depends."

"Well i guess we'll just have to wait and see next month."

"Yes we will. Langston's really excited about it too. She really wants a little girl."

"Well who wouldn't? I mean look at Hope. She's the best thing that's ever happened to us."

"Yes she is." Starr said kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Ewww!" Hope squeeled wiping off her forehead.

"Haha you're growing up so fast Hope. You already think it's nasty when i kiss you."

Hope giggled as Cole picked her up. Come on munchigin it's time to put you in the car."

Starr picked up Hopes diaper bag and followed Cole out to the car.

"Are you ready to go to grandmas Hope?" Starr asked her. "She has a special surprise for you."

"Cookies?"

"I think she's going to let you help make them."

"Yay!" Hope said clapping her hands. "I wove cookies!"

"You better make sure you save some for me." Cole said.

"No, they will be all mine and grandmas."

"So you'll share with grandma and not me?"

"And the baby."

"Aww that's sweet of you Hope." Starr said as they pulled up to Blairs. They lived with in walking distance. Starr couldn't bare to be to far away from her mother. Cole got Hope out of the car as Starr got her diaper bag.

"Grandma!" Hope screamed leaping into Blairs arms as she opened the door.

"Hey my little pumpkin." Blair said picking up Hope.

"Hey grandma. We gonna make cookies?"

"Yes we are Hope. You're going to help me."

"Yay! "

"Well i better get going. My appointment is at six."

"Ohright sweetie. Bring me back some pictures of that baby."

"I will mom. You be good Hope."

"Ok mommy. I wove you."

"I love you too baby." Starr said hugging her.

"i wove you baby." Hope said hugging Starrs belly."

"And the baby loves you." Cole said picking her up and kissing her. And daddy loves you too."

"I wove you daddy."

"Thank you Hope. Now have fun with grandma."

"I will." Hope said smiling.

Starr and Cole told Blair bye and then they left for their appointment.

* * *

"I can't wait to see our baby again." Cole said rubbing his hand on  
Starrs stomach while they were waiting for the doctor.

"Me either. We created something beautiful again." Starr said taking Coles hand.

He leaned down and kissed her just as the doctor walked in.

"Hello Mrs. Thornhart, how have you been?"

"Fine"

"Do you have any questions for me before we start?"

"No ma'am."

"Ok then. Let's see how your baby is doing."

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. Like i've been saying i've been so busy with school and stuff. Luckily we've been off of school caused to snow, so i've had time to update it. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Hope you all enjoyed. **_

_**xoxo, Summer**_


	33. Chapter 33

Langston had been having pains lately and was scared something was wrong with the baby. She had a doctors appointment in one week to find out what the baby was, but she couldn't wait any longer. She had already been having pains for about two days and was afraid that something was wrong with the baby. She was only about four in a half months along so she knew she couldn't be going into labor yet. Or she shouldn't be atleast. She called the doctor and scheduled an appointment for later that evening. Markko had to work and Starr had to take care of Hope. Everyone seemed to be busy so she was going by herself. While waiting at the doctors she couldn't get her mind off of something. She thought that she had seen someone she used to know earlier that day but wasn't sure if it was him. She didn't know why he would be shoping for baby stuff. She tried to push him out of her mind but couldn't stop thinking about him. She thought that she had seen him about a month ago at the jewlery store too. She had went there to get her necklace fixed. When she was leaving she had heard someone say his name. She turned around and looked at him and he stared at her like he knew her. She didn't want to think it was him so she just thought that it wasn't and left. She had tried to forget about him but ever since then she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. Everyone had noticed that she had been occupied lately too but just assumed that the baby is what had been on her mind. Now she couldn't stop thinking about what might have happened if they would have gotten together. She had been involved with him when she was in highschool but it didn't last very long. It was just a highschool fling, a school girl crush. Or so she thought. If he didn't mean anything to her then why couldn't she stop thinking about him? And why did she think that she had seen him twice in the last month. Maybe she was just going crazy. Maybe this baby was making her think twice about things. She got out her phone and decided to text him. Maybe she would get lucky and he would still have the same number. She had deleted it after their fling had ended, but was sure she still remembered it. She texted him saying that she was wondering what he had been up to. And that she thought she had seen him. She hit send on her phone afraid of what he would send back.

"Langston Cramer? Langston?"

"Yes?" The doctor was calling her name and shook her from her daydreaming.

"We're ready for you."

Langston picked up her purse and followed the doctor into the room.

"So what has been wrong?" Langston?"

"Huh? Oh i'm sorry." Langston said putting her phone in her purse. "What did you say?"

"Are you ok?" The doctor asked her noticing that she looked a little flushed.

"Yea, i'm fine. Just worried about the baby that's all."

"Well i'm aure there's nothing to bne worried about. Let's take a look at you though to make sure."

"Ok" Langston said laying back.

"So what has been wrong?" The doctor asked while pulling up her shirt and rubbing the gel on her stomach for the sonogram.

"Well the past two days i have been having sharp pains in my lower stomach. And i feel nauseated whenever i eat anything."

"Have you been sick lately or been taking any medications?"

"No"

"Have you been stressed out lately?"

"Langston wondered how she should answer that question. She knew the doctor needed to know everything, but she didn't want her to ask her to many questions."

"Yes. But i'm always stressed. I may have been a little more than usual lately though. I just have so many things going on you know?"

"What do you think might be putting extra stress on you?"

Oh boy. This was the question she didn't want to answer. "Lots of stuff. I'm just so busy all of the time. Juggling school and work. And worrying about paying bills and buying stuff for the baby. There's a;ways something going on."

"I see. And does your boyfriend help out with anything around the house?"

"Oh yea. Markko is great. I can count on him for anything."

"I see. Well it seems like your baby may be affected by the stress. It's heartbeat is a little lower than usual. Nothing to severe though. Just try to not get to stressed out. If you can take off work for a couple of days. I'm sure they won't mind. And i'll give you a doctors excuse if you would like one."

"Sure. I could use a couple of days off."

"Ok then. I see that you are scheduled to come back in a week to find out what the sex is. Would you like to know now and save yourself a visit?"

"I think that i should wait for Markko to be here for that. Thank you though."

"Ok that's completly fine. I'll see you back here in one week then. I'll give you a doctors excuse and you can take off for the next week. When you come back to find out the sex, we will check on that little baby again. If it's heartbeat is back up then you can go back to work. Until then, try to stay off of your feet as much as you can and try to not get to stressed out. If your pains get worse, then call me and i'll have you come back in."

"Ok. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome Langston. Let me get your doctors excuse and you can be on your way."

As the doctor walked out she took out her phone. She had a message that read, "I have been thinking about you. And you did see me the other day. I saw you too. I was going to say something to you, but you left so quickly. Would you like to meet up and get a coffee or something?"

Langston didn't know what to say, but found herself typing "Yes. That would be great." She hit send, put her phone in her purse, and left the doctors office before even getting her doctors excuse. She was out of there so quickly that her phone fell out of her purse as she was on her way out.

_**I have the same excuses everytime. I have been busy. Which is very true, but probably getting old. I am on spring break, and going to try to write some chapters while on it. Since i don't have any major plans, i should be successful with this. I have so much i want to write, but so little time to do it. It seems that everytime i do have time to sit down and write, my mind goes blank and i forget about everything i was going to write. This sucks, but is something every writer has to deal with. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to seeing what happens next.**_

_**xoxo, Summer**_


	34. Chapter 34

Langston drove straight home not knowing what she was going to do. She had moven on with her life and so had he. Why did she have to text him? She decided she would text him back and tell him that she didn't think it would be a good idea if they met. She went to get her phone out of her purse but it was gone. She realized that she had left it at the doctors office and left to go get it. The docotor had noticed though right after she left that she had left her phone and called Markko to come pick it up. Markko was getting off work early that night and was getting off when she called. He had just got there when Langston was pulling up in the parking lot.

"Is everything alright?" The doctor asked Markko when he got there.

"Everything is fine. Thank you for asking." Markko said confused as to why she would be asking him.

"Oh. Well then here is Langstons doctors excuse too. She left without getting it." The doctor said handing that and the phone to him. "I left to go get it for her and when i came back she was gone. I figured that maybe something was wrong."

"Not that i know of. She probably just forgot. She has a lot on her mind right now." Markko said taking the phone and doctors excuse. He opened her phone to call the house and see if she was there, and noticed that she had one new message. The number didn't have a name but looked familiar. He opened the message and it read, "Great. Where and when do you want to meet?" He then noticed the number as Langston walked in. He looked up at her and she realized that he knew.

"Markko I'm..."

"Save it." He said. He handed her her phone and excuse and left the office just as quickly as she had before.

"Langston is everything ok?" The doctor asked her.

"I'm sorry i have to go." She said tears forming in her throat. Then she took off after him, not knowing what she was going to say to him when she got home.

When she finally got home Markko was already inside. She opened the door and he got up off of the couch and came over to her.

"Is this why you have been acting so wierd lately? Because you have been sneaking around behind my back seeing him?"

"No, Markko. I swear i haven't even talked to him until today. I thought i had seen him earlier today so i texted him to see if it was him."

"Then why did he ask you where and when you wanted to meet?"

"Because he asked me if i wanted to get a coffee or something and i said sure. But i promise you i was going to tell him that i didn't think it would be a good idea. That's when i noticed i had left my phone at the doctors office and left to go get it."

"Then why did you leave today without getting your doctors excuse?"

"I forgot."

"Right. You don't just forget something like that Langston. This is just like before. Is this even my child?"

"How could you even ask me something like that Markko?"

"Because i don't know. I want a perturnity test before that baby comes and until then i don't want to talk to you. I am going to stay at Starr and Coles tonight." Markko picked up his keys and left.

Langston broke down into tears. Why did she text him? He split up her and Markko once before and she wasn't going to let that happen again. She picked up her keys and was going to go after Markko when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She ignored it thinking that it was nothing and went to open the door. She got another sharp pain and fell to the ground grabbing her stomach.

_**When i first started writing this story, it was what i thought was going to happen. Then the story took a different turn and it turned into what i wanted to happen. As i went along with the story, i kind of just wrote it as it came to me. The story is now a mixture of things i want to happen, and things i don't want to happen. You may ask, why would i put things that i don't want to happen in my story? Well, OLTL is a drama. Therefore, the story needs drama wether i want it to or not. Yes, it is my story so i can write it however i want to. I think though, that storys are more interesting when they are filled with drama. I don't know for sure how many more chapters there will be, or how the story will end. One thing i am for certain though, is that i am grateful for all of my "fans" who read this story and leave comments. I can not explain in words how much it means to me that people not only read my story, but like it. I greatly appreciate all of the comments and support you guys give me. It inspires me to keep going and to not give up. Whenever i am stuck and don't know what to write, i just think of everyone who reads my story and how patiently you all are waiting for another chapter of my fan-fic. When this story comes to an end, i hope to write another fan-fic that goes along with "Together Forever." This one shall be titled "Forever and Always." It will be what happens later on in their lives after this story ends. I am also thinking about writing an O.C. fan-fic. So if you like that show, then be watching out for that fan-fic. Thanks again for reading my fan-fic and supporting me as i go along. I'm glad you enjoy it and hope that you continue to.**_

_**xoxo, Summer**_


	35. Chapter 35

The doctor told Starr that her baby was healthy and in perfect condition. She went to pick up Hope and was now on her way to Langston and Markko's. Her, Cole, and Hope were supposed to be having dinner with them later that evening but Langston never called. Starr tried calling her but her phone went straight to voicemail as did Markko's. They decided that they would just go ahead and go over there to see if they were ready.

When they got there Langston's pain was starting to go away. She tried getting up, but the pain came back and she just fell back down. They realized that Markko's car wasn't there, but Langston's was so they decided to go ahead and knock.

*Knock knock knock*

Hope tapped on the door but no one answered.

*knock knock knock knock*

"Lang are you there?" Starr asked.

"Yes i'm here. I've fallen and i can't get up."

"What?! Lang are you ok?!"

"Yea i'm fine. Just come in."

Starr opened the door and found Langston laying on the ground holding her stomach.

"Lang what happened? Are you ok?" Starr asked sitting Hope down and going to help Langston up off of the floor. Cole went to Langston's other side and helped Starr walk her to the couch.

"Markko and I got into a fight and he left. I was going to go after him but then i got a sharp pain in my stomach and fell."

"I'll go get you some water." Cole said picking up hope and going into the kitchen.

"You and Markko got into a fight? Over what?"

"Ford"

"Ford? Markko's old teacher?"

"Yea"

"What happened? And how long ago did you fall?"

"Just like ten minutes ago. I went to the doctor earlier because i was having some pains and she said that stress was causing the baby's blood pressure to rise. She said that i needed to take it easy for awhile but i just had to go after Markko."

"Here you go." Cole said handing her a glass of water.

"Thank you Cole."

"Langston why did you and Markko get into a fight over Ford?"

"Because i thought i saw him about a month ago and then i saw him again today. It had been driving me crazy since i saw him last month. I didn't know if it was him or not. He was at the jewlery store looking at engagement rings and i didn't know why he would be there. And then i saw him again today shopping for baby clothes. I just had to know if it was him so i texted him."

"And what did he say?"

"That he had seen me too. And he asked if i wanted to get a cup of coffee or someting and catch up. I told him yes but i swear i was going to text him back and tell him that i didn't think it would be a good idea. When i left though i left in a hurry. I dropped my phone on my way out and the doctor called Markko to come and pick it up. When he got there he saw that i had one new message. I didn't have his number saved in my phonebook anymore so Markko must have recognized the number. When i got there Markko had just read it and wouldn't let me explain. When we got back to the house he told me that he wanted a perturnity test and that he didn't want to talk to me until he got one. Then he left and said that he was going to stay the night with you guys. I had to go after him and make him listen to me but i couldn't because i fell. Now he's never going to listen to me." Langston said tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh Lang. I'm so sorry." Starr said hugging her best friend.

"He asked you for a perturnity test?" Cole asked her sounding shocked.

"Yea. He said that he wasn't sure if this was his kid."

"Mommy i have to use the bathroom." Hope said coming out of the kitchen where Cole had made her a snack.

"Ok sweetie come on." Starr stood up and took Hope's hand leading her to the bathroom.

Langston looked down where Starr had been sitting and saw blood. She started to freak out and realized that she was bleeding.

"Cole, i'm bleeding!"

"What? Where?"

"Idk. I think it's from the baby. I'm loosing her." Langston said starting to freak out even worse.

"Ok it's going to be ok. Just calm down i'll be right back."

Cole went and got some cold, wet wash rags and came back laying one on her forehead and wiping up the blood with the other.

"Starr keep Hope in the bathroom and come out here and help me please!"

"Stay here Hope. I'll be right back. What's wrong?" Starr asked walking into the living room.

"Langston needs to get to the hospital now! Help me get her into the car."

Starr took one side of Langston and Cole took the other. They walked her outside and gently sat her down inside her car.

"I'm going to drive Langston to the hospital. You drop Hope off at Blairs and then come to the hospital. And try to call Markko and let him know what's going on."

"Ok. Your going to be ok Lang. I promise you. Everything's going to be ohright. Just hang in there and i'll be there as soon as i can." Starr said kissing her forehead and closing her door.

"I love you Cole. Please be careful."

"I will. I love you too. Tell Hope i love her. I'll see you in a little bit." Cole kissed Starr and then got into the car and took off.

"Hope come on i'm going to take you back to grandma Blairs. I have to go to the hospital with auntie Langston and daddy right now ok?"

"Is she having the baby?"

"No sweetie. She just has to get a check up."

"Can i come?"

"I'm sorry sweetie but this is just for grown ups ok?"

"Ok. But can i see the baby when it comes?"

"Of course sweetie." Starr said tears forming in her eyes. "Now lets hurry up we don't want to be late."

"Ok mommy." Hope said getting in her car seat.

Starr buckled her in and then drove to Blairs to drop Hope off.


	36. Chapter 36

When Starr got to the hospital they had just checked Langston into a room. She got the room number from the front desk and went up to the third floor where she was located.

"I called Markko and he is on his way." Starr said as she walked into her room. Cole was sitting in a chair right beside her.

"Seriously? He's going to come?" Langston asked.

"Yes. He said that he would be here as soon as he could."

"Do you know where he was?"

"No. He just said that he had some business that needed to be taken care of."

"Omg. I hope he didn't try to kill Ford."

"I'm sure he's fine Lang."

"I'm here to check Langston Cramer?'

"That's me." Langston said in a tiny voice.

"What is the problem today?"

"I fell and then I noticed that i was bleeding."

"And you are pregnant? Is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

How long after you fell did you notice that you were bleeding?"

"About 15 minutes maybe."

"And where was the blood coming from?"

"Idk. I just looked down and saw blood. Is my baby going to be ok?"

"Idk. We'll have to look and see."

"How far along are you?"

"19 weeks"

"Ok, well lets check you. Could you two please step outside for a moment while I check on her?"

"Sure. Lang i'll be right back. Everything will be ok. I love you." Starr said walking out the door after Cole.

"I love you too Starr."

"Ohright now lets see why you are bleeding." The doctor said examining Langston.

"Why did you fall? Did you trip?"

"No. I have been having sharp pains in my stomach lately. I went to the doctor and they said that stress is causing the babys blood pressure to rise. They said that i needed to take it easy for awhile."

"Well then what happened?"

"I started to have a sharp pain and I fell. It started to fell better so I got back up and fell again. Then Starr and Cole showed up about ten minutes after I had fallen and helped me to the couch. When Starr got up to take her daughter to the bathroom I realized that I had been bleeding."

"And then you came straight to the hospital?"

"Yes"

"Well it looks like you are bleeding. The baby is very stressed. You need to take the doctors orders and take it easy otherwise you may loose this baby. I am going to put you on bed rest for the duration of this pregnancy. For the next week I want you to stay in the hospital just incase something goes wrong and we have to have an emergency delivery."

"So is my baby going to be ok?"

"If you stay in bed and don't move to much for the duration of this pregnancy then yes. Your baby should be fine. The baby may come prematurely, but that is why we are going to keep you here. So if it does we will be ready."

"Ok. I'll do whatever it takes."

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear. Would you like to know what the sex of the baby is? I think we should be able to tell."

"Can i wait for my boyfriend to get here? He should be on his way."

"You sure can. I am just going to check on a few more patients and I will be back. Would you like me to tell your friends that they can come back in?"

"Yes please."

"Ok. You are only allowed two visitors at a time. I will be back in a bit."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Markko just called. He is almost here." Starr said walking into the room.

"Good"

"What did the doctor say?"

"She said that I had to stay on bed rest for the duration of this pregnancy or I would loose the baby."

"Omg. Are you serious?"

"Serious about what?" Markko asked as he walked into the room.

"Markko your here." Langston said looking at him.

"Yea. I'm here for a perturnity test and then I will be leaving."

"Do you even care how the baby is doing?"

"Fine i'm guessing. You weren't crying until I walked in the room."

"Markko!" Starr said looking at him.

"Look, I care about the baby. And I care about you. But I can't believe that it is mine until I get a perturnity test."

"Why not? I have never been with anyone besides you."

"And Ford."

"Yes. But that was a long time ago. I thought we were over that now?"

"It wasn't that long ago. And how do I know that you haven't been seeing him behind my back?"

"When would I have found time? If i'm not at work then i'm with you."

Idk. I'm sure you could have found some way. You did last time."

"Yes I could have but I didn't."

"I want to believe you, I really do. I just can't. I talked to Ford. He said that he hasn't talked to you until you texted him. Adn that he doesn't want anything to do with you. He is married and has a baby on the way. He's married to Hannah actually."

"Then why don't you believe him?"

"I don't know. I do i just, i don't know. I'm scared that you are going to leave me."

"Markko I would never leave you. It was a huge mistake last time when I did."

"Ok then. How is our baby?"

"Fine. I just have to stay on bed rest. We can find out what we are having actually."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"I'll tell the doctor we're ready. But Starr and Cole will have to leave. Only two people is allowed to be in here at a time."

"That is fine.' Starr said. "Tell us when you find out."

"We will." Langston said. "And then Markko took Langstons hand. Together they waited to find out what they were having."


	37. Chapter 37

"Would you like to know what you are having?" The doctor asked as she ran the monitor over Langstons stomach.

"Yes" Langston said looking at the screen while holding Markkos hand.

"Right there is your baby." The doctor said pointing to the screen.

"Is that what I think it is?" Markko asked.

"Yes it is. You are having a baby boy."

"A boy?" Langston said tears filling her eyes.

"Yes. Congratulations." The doctor said smiling at her. "I'll let you two have a moment. I will be right back."

"Oh Markko we're having a boy."

"Yes we are." Markko said smiling at her. "And he is ours."

"Yes he is. What should we name him?"

"I don't know. I think Markko is an awesome name."

"Markko is a pretty cute name."

"Cute? I was going more for handsome. How about Hulk?"

"I am not naming my son after a fictional character in a movie."

"Oh come on babe. That's a pretty sweet name."

"Still no. How about Hunter?"

"Sounds more like a hobby than a name."

"Ohright then, what about Noah?"

"That's actually a pretty cute name."

"Ohright then. So Noah it is?"

"Sounds good. How about Noah Mason?"

"Sounds perfect. Noah Mason Rivera."

"That has a nice ring to it."

"Yes it does. Should we tell Starr and Cole?"

"Yea, i'll go get them." He gave Langston a kiss on the forehead and then went to get Starr and Cole to tell them the great news.


	38. Chapter 38

"So what are you guys having?" Starr asked as her and Cole walked into the room.

"A boy." Langston said smiling.

"Congratulations you guys! I know you really wanted a girl Lang, but I know you'll love your little boy."

"Oh ofcourse I will. I did want a girl, but i'm happy that i'm having a boy."

"So do you have a name yet?" Cole asked.

"Yea but Lang wouldn't let me name him Hulk." Markko joked.

"Langston why not? That's an awesome name." Cole said.

"That's what i told her." Markko laughed.

"Yea well you name your kid that then." Langston said.

"Definitley not!" Starr joked. "So what are you naming him?"

"Noah Mason Rivera."

"Awe, how cute."

"Thanks. When do you find out what you're having Starr?"

"Next week. And I can't wait."

"We couldn't either. And i'm glad we know now."

"Me too." Markko said.

"Well Lang, I hate to leave you but I have to go get Hope and take her home. I promise I will be back tomorrow to see you though."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you. I love you Lang." Starr said hugging her bestfriend.

"I love you too Starr."

"Bye Markko"

"Bye Starr"

"Bye Langston. Congratulations you two."

"Thanks dude. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea. I'll come bye and see you and Langston."

"Thanks Cole, see you tomorrow." Langston said smiling.

"Your welcome, see you."


	39. Chapter 39

It had been a week since Langston was admitted to the hospital. She had gotten out the day before but has to remain on bed rest for the next four months. Starr and Cole were going to find out what they were having today so they dropped Hope off at Martys and went the doctors.

"So you get to find out what your having today?" the doctor asked as she ran the monitor over Starrs stomach.

"Yes we do. I'm very excited."

"Me too." Cole said smiling at her.

"Do you have an idea of what it might be?"

"I'm not sure. But when i was pregnant with my daughter Hope, I carried the same. So i'm thinking it's a girl."

"Well let's see. It looks to me like your having a boy."

"Now we will have a little girl and a little boy Starr. Isn't this great? Starr, are you ok? Did you not want a boy?"

"No i'm fine." Starr said wiping away a tear. "I am so hgappy that we are having a boy. I couldn't be happier. It's just that we are so lucky to have a beautiful little girl and now have the chance to raise a handsome little boy."

"Yes we are." Cole said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Congratulations you two. I'll give you a moment alone. I'll be back in about ten minutes."

"Thank you." Starr and Cole both said in unison.

"Your welcome." She said smiling at them and then leaving.

"So a little boy. Have you thought of any names?"

"Well, I had one but I'm not so sure about it now."

"Why not?"

"Langston is the one who told me the name and I thought it was cute. But Markko doesn't like it."

"So? It's our baby not his. Who cares if he likes it or not?"

"If he doesn't like it then i'm sure other people wont. What if people make fun of him?"

"There's not one name that everyone likes. I'm sure he wont get made fun of. What's the name?"

"Hunter"

"That's cute. Why doesn't Markko like it?"

" Because he said that it sounded more like a hobby than a name."

"That rediculous. It's cute. I like it, and if that's what you want to name him then that's what we will."

"Ok then. Hunter it is. I'll let you pick out the middle name."

"How about Sky?"

"Cole? I don't know where i've heard that name before but I like it."

"I do too. It's a pretty macho name."

"I was thinking more of handsome but whatever works for you."

"It is handsome. And i'm sure that whoever has that name would be handsome too."

"Oh he definately would be." Starr laughed as Cole kissed her.

"So, Hunter Cole. Are you sure you like that name?"

"As long as you do."

"I love it. Couldn't think of anything better."

"We have a pretty good family." Cole said sitting down beside Starr.

"Yes we do. And some pretty cute kids too."

"Definately. Hope Starr Thornhart and Hunter Cole Thornhart. They're names are cute too."

"But not cuter than yours Starr Skie Thornhart."

"Yours is cuter Cole Patrick Thornhart."

Cole leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you Starr Skie Thornhart."

"I love you too Cole Patrick Thornhart."

"And I love you Hunter Cole Thornhart." Cole said kissing Starrs stomach. "We are going to have many adventures together. Me, your mom, your sister, and you are going to be a happy family."

"Yes we will." Starr said kissing Cole again.


End file.
